Crush On You
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Abby and Charity are two women in different stages of their wrestling careers. Abby is already one of the most dominate Divas in WWE. She's friends with Ted DiBiase Jr., who she wishes to be more while her close friend, Cody Rhodes has his eye on the newest Diva, Charity, an Indy wrestler who wrestles under the name Angel, is the newest addition to the WWE family.
1. Meeting The New Diva

**Abby's POV**

I was in the bathroom at the hotel preparing for the show tonight. After slipping on my dress, I began to style my hair the way I chose before moving onto my makeup. Once that was all done I started to add my jewelry. I was putting the last earring in my ear when I hear my name being called from inside the room.

"Hey Abz?" Cody called as he was finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes Codes?" I called as I walked out of the bathroom, looping my last earring in my ear.

"So...you and Ted?...what is going on there?" Cody asked, noticing that we have become a bit close over the past few months I have been in WWE.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to my bag as I gathered up my attire for the evening.

"Well...you have both been acting like..well...more than friends and I know you like him more than that too." Cody said noticing how we have been acting.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I shrugged it off as I continued to gather my things. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Why not?" Cody frowned. "I am just stating what I have been observing."

"Well-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "I got it." I stated as I headed over to the door.

Making my way over to the door, I put my hand on the handle before turning it opening the door to reveal Ted on the other side. I felt my cheeks get warm and I knew I was blushing.

"Hey Ted!" I smiled. "Come on in." I said, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Hi to you too and thanks." Ted chuckled as he made his way into the room. "Hey Cody." Ted greeted once he was in the room.

"Hey man." Cody said as they did the man hug.

"So...are we ready to go or not?" I asked, picking up my bag as I slid it on my shoulder.

They both looked at me and nodded. We grabbed what we needed then headed out of the room going down to the car. Once our bags were in the back we started to get in.

"Shotgun!" I called, placing my hand on the passenger door.

"Damn." Cody muttered as he put his head down.

Smirking at Cody, I opened the door then sitting down. Once we were all in and ready to go, Ted started to drive to the arena. The ride was fairly short since we were not that far from the arena. When we got there we got our bags out of the back before making our way inside. Heading the the locker room we all share, we stopped by the schedule for the night.

"Looks like we have a tag match." Ted said to Cody.

"Against who?" Cody asked, making his way over.

"The Uso." Ted said after checking.

"Easy." I chuckled.

"You got anything Abz?" Cody asked.

Looking over the paper I saw I was accompanying them to the ring then introducing the new diva.

"Not tonight. Just heading out with you both the introducing some new diva." I stated after looking.

"Who is it?" Ted asked curious.

"No clue." I shrugged.

We then made our way to our locker room. As we walked in we saw we were not sharing with anybody. Setting our bags down, Ted and Cody went to go change as I sat down on the couch. I laid down in the couch just resting a bit until they came back out.

"Looking good." I teased, picking my head up slightly.

"Like what you see?" Cody smirked, jokingly his eyes moving in Ted's direction.

"Cody stop!" I blushed, covering my face with my hands.

"Did I miss something?" Ted asked looking confused.

"No...not at all." I laughed as I glared at Cody.

They sat down and we watched as the show was about to start. We were not sitting there for long when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I rolled my eyes after seeing that Ted or Cody were not moving.

Shaking my head I walked over to the door. After opening it, I saw someone I was not expecting to see.

**Charity's POV**

Arriving at the arena, I pull into the V.I.P. parking lot. One of the security guys stop me and walks over to the side.

"Hi." I greet brightly as I roll down the window.

"Hi." He smiles back. "Superstar or crew member?"

"Superstar."

"Alright. May I see your parking pass?"

"Of course." I lean over the middle console and open my glove compartment. After a few moments of shuffling around, I fish out my V.I.P. parking pass and show him. He nods and motions for me to go inside. Thanking him, I set my pass on the passenger seat and pull inside. A few moments pass but I finally find a spot and park my car and shut off the ignition.

I pop the trunk from inside and grab my paper with information and my pass before getting out and grabbing my bag. I shut the trunk and head up the little steps to the door where another security guard waits.

"Can I please see your pass?"

I nod and hold it up. He nods and lets me inside. I walk into it and am just in awe. Being a newly signed diva from the Indies, being here was something new and exciting.

Spotting the schedule on a big white board near the curtain, I walk over. I scan the board and see that one of the divas will be introducing me. "Who's Abby?" I say to myself. One of the other superstars whom I recognized as Zack Ryder walk up along side me to look at the board. "Excuse me." I say looking at him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi." I smile back. "I'm the newest Diva and it says that I'm going to be introduced by Abby. Do you know where I may find her?"

"Cool! Well Welcome to the WWE." He smiles. "You can usually find her with Ted and Cody. You can check their locker room first."

"Oh...okay." I say. I glance around trying to figure out where their locker room could possibly be.

"I can help you find them if you want?" He offers.

"Thanks." I say relieved. "That would be great."

"Great! Let's go then." Nodding I follow him towards one of the hallways. We talk a little on the way until he stops in front of a door that has their ring names written on a piece of paper taped to it.

"Here we are." He smiles motioning to it.

"Thank you..." I left off.

"My name is Matt but you can call Zack." He replies. "There's alot of guys named Matt who work here." He chuckles and so do I.

"Well thank you Zack. You've been a huge help."

"No problem." He beams. "Anytime."

He just stands there for a moment before realizing he's been standing there a little too long. "Well I have to go but I'll see you around!"

"Yeah." I giggle. "I'll see you around Zack."

He walks away and I knock on the door. I wait a little while and am about to walk away since it seems like they're not in there when somebody opens the door. I quickly turn to see a girl with brown hair with carmel highlights holding the door open.

**Abby's POV**

After opening the door, I saw a petite girl about my height with brown hair just under her shoulders and a duffel bag on her shoulder. Looking at her for a moment, not knowing who she was I finally spoke.

"Hello..." I smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yes...I'm the new diva, Charity." She spoke, sounding a bit nervous.

"Ah yes. Please, come in." I offered, stepping aside as I opened the door more for her.

"You can set you bags over there." I motioned to where all our bags were.

Nodding she walked over setting her things down before making her way over to the couches. I sat back down in between Ted and Cody as she stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Please, sit." I smiled. "This is Ted and Cody." I introduced point to them. "I am Abby."

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled as she sat on the couch.

She sat down, just looking around taking everything in. We stayed silent for a bit, no one really knowing what to say. Ted was focused on the TV while Cody was busy looking at her.

"Cody..." I whispered as I nudged him. "...you're staring."

"Am not!" He deafened quietly.

Shaking my head with a chuckle I turned my attention to Charity.

"So, Charity, are you excited to be here?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Actually I am." She beamed, excitement filling her face.

"I can tell." I acknowledged. "So, tell us about yourself. What did you do before here?" I asked, curious to know about her.

"Well...I did some work in the Indies, OVW to be exact, then I went on to do some work over in Germany and Mexico as well." She said.

"OVW?" Cody spoke, eyes getting a bit wide.

"Yes, why?" She asked, uncertainty in her tone.

"I knew I recognized you, but I could not place it." Cody responded.

Looking at Cody I was a bit confused.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Well..not really, just remember seeing her there." Cody chuckled.

"Yeah, I left about a week after Cody had joined then I went onto Germany from there." Charity nodded.

"Oh, well you seem to be very well trained then." I nodded.

"I like to think so." She laughed, causing us to all laugh at her confident attitude.

"You're going to fit in just prefect around here." I chuckled.

"So..." She trailed off playing with her fingers. "...I saw you are introducing me tonight?"

"Yes. What is going to happen is, after Ted and Cody's match, I am going to call you out to the ring and challenge you to a match so the universe can get to know you and see how you preform." I explained.

"That sounds good." She nodded. "Anything I need to know?"

"No, that's it really." I added.

I then got up to do change into my attire for the evening. When I came back out, I did not realize that Ted was staring at me until Cody nudged me. Blushing I looked away as we sat there talking amongst each other until there was a knock on the door, telling us it was time for Ted and Cody's match.

"See you out there." I smiled as we made our way to the ring.

Once we got to the curtain we waited for their theme to go off. Once it hit we made our way to the ring, not paying attention to all the boo's we were receiving. Climbing up on the apron, Ted and Cody held the ropes for me to get in, making their way in after. They did all their poses on the ropes before The Uso's theme hit. I rolled my eyes at how long they were taking to get to the ring. Once they were in, I made my way ringside as the ref rang the bell.

It started off it Cody and Jay. Cody took it to Jay and hit a back body drop for a one count. Cody hit some punches but Ted tagged himself in. Ted hit a big clothesline on Jay before hitting a run of shoulder blocks and then a bit boot to the skull.

"That is how it is done!" I cheered from the side.  
Ted went for a power slam, but Jimmy yanked Ted off for himself and tagged in. He hit some right hands in the corner for a two count. Jimmy hit a spine buster for two count. Ted kicked out before he tagged in Cody who stomped away with vigor on Jimmy before tagging in Ted who went to work on the leg.  
"Come on Ted, you got this!"  
Ted backed Jimmy up with some punches before Ted hit a nice standing drop kick for a two count. Cody tagged in and went to work himself, on the leg, slapping on a step over toe hold. Cody dropped back and went for a cover or two, but they didn't have much effect. Ted tagged in and slammed Jimmy's leg off the apron. He pounded on Jimmy in the ring before going for a figure four. Jimmy pushed him off. Ted prevented him from reaching the corner and tagged Cody.  
"Prepare to go down!"  
Cody hammered away on the leg before gathering Jimmy and looked for a dragon sleeper, but Jimmy reversed it. Jay got the hot tag and took out the heels and hit a high back body drop on Ted. Jimmy hit a dive on Cody to cut him off before Jay psyched up. He loaded up a Full nelson bomb and nailed it only for Ted to break it up. Jimmy took exception and shoved Ted into the corner where Jay tagged in. Jay threw Ted into the ropes before delivering clothesline. As Ted laid there Jay went to the top rope then hit the Superfly Splash getting the pin.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled in disbelief as Jay got the pin. Rolling my eyes I waited for Ted and Cody to exit the ring. Making our way back up the ramp, I helped them both walk. Once backstage I waited by the curtain since my segment was next.

"I'll see you both in the locker room." I said as I stopped at the opening of the curtain.

"Alright." Ted said as he and Cody headed back to the locker room. As they were walking away, I saw Charity walk past them. I noticed Cody look over his shoulder at her and giggled to myself. Soon Charity got to where I was standing.

"Are you ready?" I smiled at her?

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said taking a deep breath.

"Well, be ready." I chuckled as my theme hit.

Walking out once again, I was met by the same amount boo's as I was the first time I was out there. Walking down to the ring, I didn't care what everyone thought. Climbing in the ring, I was given a mic. I stood there for a moment before licking my lips and smirking at the crowd.

"Do you really think I care what you think?" I said in the mic getting more boo's by the second. Chuckling I spoke again. "I am the best Diva that there is right now. Everyone wants to be me. I mean..." I trailed off shrugging. "...who wouldn't want to be?" I laughed evilly. "Now, I hear there is a new diva here and I would like to challenge her to a match so I can see for myself if she is as good as everyone seems to think." I spat in the mic. "Now..." I started, but was cut off my music.

**Charity/Angel's POV **

My theme starts playing and I take a deep breath before I walk out. I'm billed as a babyface, or good guy, so I walk out and acknowledge the crowd.

_Next,introducing, from Denver,Colorado...Angel!_

I get a small response from the crowd. They must recognize me from Ring Of Honor or something. Making eye contact with Abby, I run down the rest of ramp and slid into the ring.

We stare each other down for a bit before I try to go for a quick sharpshooter, but Abby uses the ropes to escape. She hits a DDT and goes for the cover and I kick out. She locks on a modified camel clutch, but I get to my feet and throw her off. I then hit a clothesline and again try for the sharp shooter. This time I'm able to lock it in. Abby tries to grab the bottom rope, but I pull her into the middle of the ring. The crowd is going crazy and after pulling back she finally taps. I quickly let go and and the ref raises my hand in victory.

Playing off her heel character she crawls over to the ropes and leans against them while shooting me a glare. Smiling I climb out of the ring and walk backwards up the ramp never breaking my gaze. At the top of the stage I acknowledge the crowd once more before walking back through the curtain.

**Abby's POV**

I sat in the middle of the ring in total shock. I just lost to the new diva. I could not believe it. No one makes me tap out, NO ONE! Hearing the cheers from the crowd I look up the ramp to see Angel walking back smirking at me. Standing up, I shot her a glare that one I could deliver. Waiting until after she disappeared behind the curtain, I got up making my way out of the ring. Stomping up the ramp in a huff, I made my way backstage. Once there I saw Charity there with a smile on her face.

"You did great out there." I congratulated her.

"Thanks." She beamed. "So did you."

We then started to walk towards catering, Charity getting compliments from various superstars and divas along the way. Making our way into catering, I grabbed two bottles of water handing one of them to Charity. Taking the cap off we both took a long sip before we started to head back to the locker room.

**Ted's POV**

After making our way backstage after our match, Abby stopped at the curtain. I knew she had her match against the new diva and I wanted so bad to be out there with her. Cody and I started making our way back to the locker room, as we passed Charity along the way. I noticed Cody look over his shoulder before turning back around.

"Dude, you like her don't you?" I smirked.

"What? I don't-" He started with a stutter. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried playing it off.

"You know I can tell. We have known each other for sometime and I can tell when you are into a girl." I said.

"So, like the way you are with Abby?" He retorted.

"That is different." I defended.

"How?" He questioned raising a brow.

"It just is!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled.

Finally making to the locker room, we walked in then went to change. After we were done we sat and watched the match between Abby and Charity, or well Angel. The whole match Cody could not take his eyes off her and to be honest I could not stop looking at Abby. I was in shock that Abby actually tapped out, since she never has before. Looks like she is going to have her hands full with this new diva.

"Ted?" Cody spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I said, turning my head in his direction.

"I was thinking..." He scratched the back of his neck. "...we should switch hotel rooms for the night."

"Why is that?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, I heard that Charity is rooming next to you and I was thinking that maybe I would be able to bump into her..." Cody said.

"Do you think Abby will mind?" I asked a bit wary.

"Oh not at all. I know for a fact she will not." He grinned.

"Well, if you say so." I said a bit drawn out. "I think I'm gonna head back now though. Key?" I added standing up and holding out my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Abby." He said, handing my the key. I gave him mine before making my way out then out to my car.

**Abby's POV**

Making our way to the locker room, I only saw Cody there when we walked in. Noticing Ted's things were gone I looked at Cody.

"Where's Ted?" I asked as I got my things to change into.

"Oh, he went to the hotel." Cody said with a slight grin.

"Oh...alright." I said a bit uncertain from his look.

Making our way into the changing area Charity and I got changed into our normal clothes before walking back out. Gathering our things we then started to head out to our cars. Saying our goodbye's we got in and headed to the hotel. Once there, Cody stayed behind talking to Randy as I made my way to our room. When I got there I walked in and was not expecting to see what I saw.

"Ummm..." I said covering my eyes. "Am I in the right room?"

"Yes you are." I heard Ted say.

"Oh..well...I um..want me to leave so you can get changed?" I said since Ted was only wearing a towel.

"No..I just need my clothes then I'll got in the bathroom." Ted said again.

Uncovering my eyes, I could not help to bite my lip as I saw his well toned abs. He looked so good that I could not help but to stare. After he got his things he made his way back to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I called through the door.

"Alright." I heard Ted say back.

Setting my bags down, I made my way out of the room. Heading to Ted's old room, I started to knock on the door.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, I know you are in there and you better open up right now!" I yelled through the door.

After waiting a few moments Cody opened the door in only his boxers. Storming past him, I walked in as he closed the door.

"Abz...what brings you here?" Cody smirked.

"Don't Abz me!" I scolded, hands on my hips. "You know exactly why I am here!"

Walking closer to me, Cody broke into a grin. "You missed seeing me like this?"

"One..no...two..why is Ted is our room?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought it would be nice if you both hung out a bit more...alone." He said, adding a wink at the end.

"Cody, come on. It's-" I got cut off by Cody.

"You like him, he likes you. Plain and simple." He said.

"Well.." I bit my lip hanging my head a bit.

"If it does not work out, then we will go back to the other way at the next city." Cody said, walking over and lifting my chin.

"I'm holding you to that." I muttered.

"Now, go back and do not keep him waiting." Cody winked.

"Codes, stop!" I playfully whacked him as I blushed.

"Night Abz." Cody said giving me a hug.

"Night Codes." I smiled, then walking out and heading back to my room.

Walking back to my room, I opened the door to see Ted laying on the bed in only his bed pants and no shirt. He had is arms folded behind his head as he was laying back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Everything alright?" He asked, looking at me as I walked through the door.

"Just peachy." I smiled as I walked over to my things.

After getting my things I then made my way into the bathroom. Doing my routine, I got all cleaned up and ready for bed. Once I was all done I walked back out, setting my things with my bag. When I was all done with that I walked over to my bed and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Ted's POV**

After Abby got back she walked over to her things. I could not help but to look at her. She was so beautiful and graceful. Watching as she walked into the bathroom I let out a sigh.

'Just go for it.' I said to myself.

My thoughts were broken as she came out of the bathroom. I could not help but to watch her as she put her things away. She may have only been wearing bed pants and a tank top, but she could not have been more beautiful. I was going to saying something, but I was lost in her beauty and next thing I knew she was on her bed passed out. Sighing I laid there just watching her for a bit. Soon I had drifted off, thinking about when and how to tell her how I feel.

**Charity POV**

After saying goodbye to Abby, I walked over to my car. I had just unlocked it when I realized I forgot my phone in the locker room. Cursing under my breath I shut my car door and run back inside.

Reaching the hallway Zack took me to, I slowed down trying to remember which way we went. I walked slowly, checking the little signs on the doors until I found Ted and Cody's name. I knock first and wait for a response before opening the door. Luckily nobody was there so I snuck inside and found my phone lying in one of the locker areas. I pick it up and walk out of the room to see Zack down the hall talking to this tall guy standing in a doorway.

"Come on Paul!" I heard him say. "We're going to the same place! Can you please just let me ride along?"

The giant sighed warily. "Zack for the last time, I'm not going to the hotel right away. I have some stuff I need to do first." They argued back and forth for a few moments before the giant finally had enough and shut the door is his face.

I walk over to him and hear him mutter 'Are you serious bro?' under his breath before turning around.

"Hi Zack." I smile. "Everything alright?"

"Hey Charity." He replies glumly. "I'm just trying to find a ride back to the hotel but so far no luck."

"Oh." I frown. "How did you get here before?"

"Ziggler and I traveled together like we normally do but he left without me so now I'm stuck here unless I can find a ride."

"How about you ride with me?" I offer. "I'm heading back to the hotel right now."

His face lit up and he smiled. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. It's the least I can do since you helped me earlier." I smiled.

"Thank you so much! I just have to go grab my gear back and I'm ready."

"Alright. I'll meet you out in the parking lot. I'm in the middle and will stand next to it so you can see me."

"Okay." He grins. I'll be right back."

We part ways with me heading to the parking lot and him to the locker room.

**Cody POV**

"Even though you lost tonight, great job out there Cody. You're getting better." Randy commented.

"Thanks Randy." I say. Just as I said this I saw Charity walking towards the parking lot and smile. "I gotta go. Talk you you later, man."

Randy glanced behind him and I saw a slight grin form. "Alright man. See you later." He walked away and took a deep breath and adjusted the strap of my gearbag on my shoulder before jogging to catch up to her. About a foot away I take out my phone and pretend to text somebody. I walk along next to her and she stares directly ahead of her.

"Dammit." I say quietly to myself. I need to get her attention somehow. It takes a few moments before I get an idea. We walk a little side by side and I pretend to stumble a little bit and drop my phone. "Crap!" I say aloud making her turn. I kneel to the ground just as she does.

"Oh no! Here let me help you!" She says. We grab for it at the same time and my hand goes on top of hers and We both look up. Wow. I've never seen a prettier pair of brown eyes in my life.

"Oh hey!" She smiles. She even has a great smile. We both stand up and she hands me back my phone. "You're Cody, right?"

I try to reply but everything I wanted to say was gone. "Uh..." I say. "Yeah. Yeah that's Cody. I'm me." Mortified I blush a little making her giggle. What a cute laugh. Clearing my throat I nod. "I mean yes that's me. I'm Cody...Abby's friend."

"I see." She chuckles. We start walking together in a comfortable silence while I tried to think of something charming and witty to say. I was surprised that she was still walking with me when she turned in one car before mine.

"Is this your car?" I ask dumbly. It was the only thing that came to mind. So much for witty and charming.

"Rental but yes it is." She smiles. I walk over to her and lean again my passenger side door and put my hands in my pockets deciding to play it cool. "That's cool...this is my truck." I say motioning to my vehicle.

"It's a really nice truck. My uncle used to own one just like it." She says.

I was about to say something when she turns and waves Zack Ryder over. "Over here Zack!" She calls. She turns back to me.

"Oh..." I start to say looking away. She must have sensed my discomfort for she smiled.

"Poor Zack here had his ride leave without him and would have been stranded. I'm giving him a ride back to the hotel since that's where I'm heading."

"Oh!" I say brightly. Zack walks up and she pops her trunk before looking back at me.

"Well it was great meeting you, Cody." She says holding out her hand. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too. It was great meeting you too. Welcome to the WWE." I say shaking her hand. "Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

Right after I said it I regretted it. She giggled a little.

"Hopefully we do. Bye Cody." She lets go of my hand and I watch both her and Zack hop into her car. She waves through the window after she backs up. I wave back and watch her drive off.

As soon as she's gone I straighten back up and suddenly remember my phone. I quickly take it out to review the damage. "Shit!" I say as my screen has this huge crack across the screen and a piece broken off. "Great...now I need a phone!" I sigh. I put it back into my pocket and take out my car keys and hop into my truck before heading back to the hotel.

**Charity's POV**

After saying goodbye to Cody. I pulled out of my space and waved before leaving the lot. "Well that was interesting." Zack chuckles as we pull out onto the street.

"What was?"

"That little moment with Cody."

"What about it?" I ask with a slight grin.

"Nothing...you two just really hit it off. That's all." He smiles at me.

"It's not like that Zack." I chuckle. "We were walking to the parking lot at the same time, he dropped his phone and we got to talking. That's all."

"Whatever you say..."

Chuckling I shake my head.

After a while we pull into the hotel parking lot and I pop the trunk before shutting off the ignition. We both get out of the car and grab our bags from the trunk and start towards the hotel. We check in and get our key cards before walking over to the elevator and getting inside.

"So what floor are you on?" I ask just to make conversation.

"3rd. What about you?"

"3rd." I smile. "What a coincidence."

"Or fate." He says with a smile. I chuckle and wait as the elevator makes it to our floor and the doors slide open. We wait there for a moment until Zack holds the doors. "Ladies first." He smiles as he motions.

"Well thank you." I step out and he does too. We fall into step with each other and again stop together.

"Would you look at that." He laughs. "Our rooms are right next to each other."

"Well...looks like fate alright." I laugh making him grin. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zack." He walks over to his door and we walk into our own room. Seconds after I closed the door behind me there was a knock.

"What the..." I laugh. I look out the peephole and smile before opening the door. "Yes Zack?" I grin, leaning against my door.

He holds up the duffle bag in his hand. "I accidentally grabbed your bag and you grabbed mine." He says with a laugh. I motion him inside a little while I grab the bag off the bed. "Well it looks as though we did."

"Fate again!" He exclaims. We both laugh and hand each other the bags.

"Let's try this again. Goodnight Charity." He smiles as he backs up towards the open door.

"Goodnight Zack." He leaves, shutting the door behind him. Laughing I walk over to one of my suitcases and grab something for bed and start changing.


	2. Gym, Signing, 'Site Seeing', Club

**Charity POV**

I wake up fairly early and change into some workout clothes and pull my hair back into a ponytail. After filling my water bottle in the bathroom sink. I grab my iPod, gym bag, and key card before leaving my room.

I step out into the hallway and pop in my earbuds before shutting my door. I'm so busy trying to find a song that I'm not watching where I'm going and bump into somebody. Losing my balance I fall backwards.

"Oh my god!" I hear them say. Zack kneels down and takes off his headphones as he grabs my iPod that lies on the ground next to him since it somehow disconnected from my earbuds when I fell. "Are you okay?" He asks turning away from me to grab my water bottle that rolled over to the side. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I..." He starts to say but trails off when I look up at him. A smile spreads across his face. "Hey!" He grins. He holds out his hand and I take it allowing him to help me up.

"Hi." I giggle. I readjust my bag on my shoulder as he hands me back my water bottle. I thank him and unzip my bag before stuffing it in. As soon as I did that, he glances at my iPod before handing it back.

"Backstreet Boys!" He says. I give him a confused look. "I mean i saw that you're listening to the Backstreet Boys."

"Oh!" I laugh. "Yeah. They're one of my favorite bands."

"Mine too!" He grins. "It looks like fate has struck again."

"Looks like it." I chuckle. He asks if I'm okay once more before we walk together to the elevator.

"So where were you off to in such a hurry?" He jokes, giving me a playful nudge. I hit the button and look at him.

"The gym." I smile. "What about you?"

"Same." He smiles. The elevator doors open and we step inside. As we ride down to the lobby we talk about our favorite Backstreet Boys songs and albums. We reach our desired floor and walk out now talking about music in general. We cross the lobby and Zack holds the door open for me as we walk into the early morning sunlight.

**Abby's POV**

After waking up in the morning, I rolled over to see Ted was still sleeping. I smiled at hot adorable he looked when he slept. My eyes traveled over him, since the blanket was covering from his waist down. Reaching over to the table, I grabbed my phone checking from messages. I saw one from Zack about going to the gym and also telling me Cody broke his phone. Chuckling to myself as I shook my head, I replied back before setting my phone down. Stretching, I slowly sat up on my bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Swinging my feet over the side, I walked over to my bag as I gathered my things for the gym. On my way to the bathroom, I glanced at Ted who was still sleeping peacefully. Laughing to myself, I made my way to the bathroom. Changing into a pair of blue cheetah print shorts and a white halter top, I pulled my hair up in a messy bun. Allying light blue eyeshadow to my eyes, I then added my favorite lip gloss, cotton candy. Grabbing my cotton candy body mist, I sprayed some on my body then my blue hoodie I chose to wear over my clothes. Once that was all done I cleaned up, then grabbed my clothes as I headed out of the bathroom. Walking past Ted's bed, I grabbed his foot shaking it.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I said a bit loud with a giggle. I laughed as Ted grumbled in his sleep as he rolled over burying his face in his pillow. "Don't make me come over there and wake you up." I warned with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Ted mumbled in his pillow.

"Oh but I will." I grinned as I set my things with my bag. Looking over to see Ted had not moved I made my way over to his bed. "Looks like it will be the hard way." I mumbled, standing there with my hands on my hips. Pursing my lips together I got an idea. Without warning, I jumped on top of his bed as I began jumping all over it.

"Abz.." Ted mumbled.

"Are you up?" I asked, still jumping as I was laughing.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Doesn't look like it." I laughed more.

Without so much as a warning, Ted grabbed my hand pulling me down so I was laying on top of him.

"Well I'm up now." He grinned at me.

"Good." I smiled. "Now get ready. We are going to the gym." I said as I tried to get up.

"Awww." Ted whined as he pulled me back down.

"Zack and Cody are waiting for us." I said lowly as I looking into his amazing blue eyes.

We stayed like that for a moment, without saying anything until I spoke.

"Now come on." I giggled, as I tickled him so he could let go.

"Not that!" Ted laughed as he started to tickle me back.

"...Ted...stop..." I said between laughs.

"You started it." He chuckled.

"I know...now lets go." I said as I was able to get up.

Ted chuckled as he got up and started to get ready for the gym. Once he was ready, we grabbed our gym bags and headed to the gym.

**Ted's POV**

I was in the middle of have the most wonderful dream about Abby when I felt someone shaking. Groaning, I rolled over burying my face in my pillow as I wanted to finish the dream. My slumber was short lived when I heard Abby's beautiful voice ring through my ears. She was teasing me about not being up and threatening to make me get up. Rolling my eyes, I did not think she was serious. Next thing I knew she was jumping up and down on my bed, laughing as she did. Having enough, I playfully grabbed her hand pulling her down, causing her to fall on top of me. I stared into the gorgeous slate blue eyes of hers and got lost. Everything about her made me feel more alive inside. Her eyes, smile, her hair, her laugh, and her beauty.

"Well I'm up now." I grinned at her.

"Good." She smiled that amazing smile of hers that made me melt. "Now get ready. We are going to the gym." She said as she tried to get up.

"Awww." I whined as I pulled her back down.

"Zack and Cody are waiting for us." She said lowly blushing sightly.

We stayed like that for a moment, without saying anything until she spoke.

"Now come on." She giggled, as she tickled me so I would let go.

"Not that!" I laughed as I started to tickle her back.

"...Ted...stop..." She said between laughs.

"You started it." I chuckled.

"I know...now lets go." She said as she got up.

I chuckled as I got up and started to get ready for the gym. Once I was ready, we grabbed our gym bags and headed to the gym.

**Abby's POV**

Once we got to the gym I made an entrance that only I could make. Everyone said hello to me as Ted and I made our way into the weight room. We then started to work out for the new few hours. The whole time I could not help but to stare as he was getting sweaty and flexing his muscles with each rep he did. Before we moved onto the next thing, we took a break to get some water. As we were sitting on the bench trying to catch our breath, I spotted Charity on the other side.

"I'll be back." I said to Ted, as I set my water bottle down. Making my way over to where she was I noticed she was looking at Cody, but decided not to say anything at the moment.

"Hey Charity." I said once I walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Abby." She said, setting down what she was doing.

"How are things so far?" I asked, as I stole a glace at Cody who was now checking her out.

"Everything is going great. Everyone is very nice and welcoming." She said, after taking a sip of her water.

"Well good. If not then I would have to have 'talk' with them." I chuckled.

"I take it that wouldn't be good?" She laughed.

"No, not really." I laughed again with her. "Well, I just wanted to see how things were going. I'll catch you later?" I said, letting her get back to her workout.

"Yeah, definitely." She replied as she got back to what she was doing.

I then made my way back over to Ted who was back in the weight room. Biting my lip as I looked at him, I decide to run on the treadmill for the rest of the time that we were there.

**Charity POV**

After a brief warm up on the treadmill, I shut off the machine. As I slowly walk a little until it comes to a complete stop, I look up and catch a glance of Cody working out and almost trip when the treadmill comes to a stop. I catch myself and look up catch Cody looking at me and blush slightly. I hope he didn't see me trip... When I catch him looking at me, he quickly looks away and I feel a random arm wrap around me from behind and I'm lifted off the treadmill. Before I can do anything I'm set back down and turn to look at a grinning Zack.

"Having fun?" He asks. I blush a little realizing he saw me trip when I watched Cody.

"Um..." I started to say and started to giggle making him smile. We just stood there for a moment in silence until I spoke. "So...what brings you over here?"

"Nothing... just spotted a cute girl and just had to come talk to her." He says with a smile. I blush a little and look away.

"Sorry... what were you going to do next?"

"Um..." I say before clearing my throat. " I was going to do some weights next. You?"

"Treadmill for 30 minutes."

"Sounds fun." I grin. I walk around him and grab my water bottle from the holder on the machine. "Well I need to go work out now." I say.

"Alright. See you in a little bit?" He asks, stepping onto the machine.

"Yeah." I smile. "See you in a little bit." I walk away over to the weights and put some weights on the bar and before sitting down and grabbing under the bar. I push my elbows against the little padding and inhale as I pull the weight up to my chin and exhale

as I bring it back down. Every now and then I cast a glance at Cody. I almost lose my grip seeing his arms flex with the strain of lifting the weight. While I'm looking at him, I see Abby walking over at the corner of my eye.

"Hey Charity." She says once she walks up to me.

"Oh hey Abby." I say setting down the bar.

"How are things so far?" She asks looking away for a moment before back at me. I take a moment to reach down next to me and grab my water bottle and take a sip. "Everything is going great!" I smile. "Everyone is very nice and welcoming."

"Well good. If not then I'd have to have a 'talk' with them." She chuckles.

"I take it that wouldn't be good?" I laugh.

"No, not really." She laughs again with me. "Well, I just wanted to see how things were going. I'll catch you later?" She says.

"Yeah, definitely." I reply setting my bottle back down and grabbing onto the weight again. She walks away and I finish up what I'm doing.

**Cody POV**

I was doing standing arm curls when I saw Charity running on the treadmill. I looked away trying my best not to watch her and focus on my workout. I start to get back into the zone when I hear something and look up at her hoping something didn't happen. At the same time, we looked at each other and I can't help but blush a little and quickly look away. I curse under my breath and focus on what I'm doing. After a while, I find my mind starting to drift...

I'm lifting and lift my head up to see Charity looking at me. I feel a bit embarrassed being caught again and she smirks. Setting down what she's doing, and slinks over to me. I stop in my tracks as I can't find it in me to look away. She comes closer and I feel my heart start to beat faster. I open my mouth to say something but she puts a finger to my lips, and grins. She moves her hand up my chest and leans in towards my ear.

"You're so hot." She whispers making me swallow. Her hands grazes my arm and she bites her lip. "You're so strong, Cody."

"T-thanks." I'm able to get out. Next before I know it, she grabs my shirt and pulls me toward her, pressing her lips against mine...

"Cody...CODY!"

I feel somebody tap me on the shoulder and I snap back to reality. I look around and I see Charity over at the weights as she's always been. She's still working out and I turn to see a grinning Ted. "Wow Codes. You only know her for about a day and already you're daydreaming about her." He chuckles. I feel myself turn red. "No I wasn't."

"Uh huh...sure." He laughs. "So are you going to the signing with Abz and I after this?"

I shake my head. "No thanks, man. I think I might go do a little sightseeing."

"Stalking a girl you like, isn't technically sightseeing." Ted laughs. I glare at him.

"I'm not stalking her."

"Sure. Whatever you say." He says as he starts walking away. "Have fun."

I glare at him as he walks away before shaking my head. "Whatever." Turing my attention back to my work out, I sneak a glance at Charity who isn't where I last seen her. I hold the bar and look around. Seeing no sign of her, I start to worry that I missed out on my chance to talk to her when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

"What now Ted?" I sigh turning around. Instead of Ted, I look into the beautiful brown eyes of Charity. I'm so caught off guard that I almost drop the weight in my hands.

"Oh!" She says watching me regain control of the bar in my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No! It's fine." I say with a smile. I set the bar down and smile at her. "It's fine. I turned quickly and lost my balance." I say making her smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She giggle. Man that I love that giggle. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I reassure her. "So what's up?"

"Not much. I just finished working out then I'm going to shower and change then head out."

"Yeah. Same here." I nod. She looks away for a moment before turning back to me.

"Well I should get going. I just wanted to come and say hi first before I left..."

"Oh. Well thanks for doing that." I smile.

"No problem." She smiles. She bites her lip a little then lets out a small giggle. "Well see you around Cody."

"Yeah..." I say. "See you around..." She waves and walks off leaving me just standing there.

**Charity POV**

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Not much. I just finished working out then I'm going to shower and change then head out." I reply.

"Yeah same here." He nods. I look away and See Zack trying to wave me over. I look back at Cody. "Well I should get going. I just wanted to come and say hi first before I left..."

"Oh. Well thanks for doing that." He Smiles.

"No problem." I smile back. I bite her lip a little then lets out a small giggle. "Well see you around Cody."

"Yeah..." he says. "See you around..." I wave to him and walk off in the direction of Zack. As soon as I see him, he grins.

"Hey! Have a good workout?" He asks.

"Yes I did. What about you?"

"I feel totally Zacked!" He laughs. I laugh too. We fall silent for a moment until he speaks. "So there's this autograph signing this afternoon...wanna tag along with me and see how a WWE sighing goes?"

"Sure." I shrug. "Why not? I have not better to do."

"Great!" He beams. "Well let's go get changed, go to the hotel for a little bit and then we can go."

"Okay." I nod. "I'll see you in a little bit then."

"See you in a bit." He grins. We part ways and head for our locker rooms.

**Abby's POV**

As I was finishing up on the treadmill, I sensed someone walk over to me. Looking to my left I saw Cody standing there. Taking my earphones out of my ears, I smiled down at him.

党Hey Codes. What's up?" I asked as I stared to power down the machine.

党Oh nothing." Cody rubbed the back of his neck as he bit his lip looking around.

党Oh, something is up alright." I said stepping off the machine. "Now tell me." I grinned, grabbing my water bottle and taking a sip.

党Well..." Cody started. "...I ran into Charity..."

党Oooohhhh." I teased, causing him to blush.

党Nothing like that!" Cody playfully pushed my shoulder.

党Then what?" I ask as I take another sip of my bottle.

党Well, I was working out when she came up behind me and kinda...startled me." Cody stammered and bit embarrassed.

党And?" I press wanting to know more.

党I almost dropped my weights." Cody mumbled almost inaudible.

党What was that?" I said, putting my hand under my ear laughing.

党I almost dropped my weights!" Cody raised his voice.

党She's got you that bad huh?" I chuckle teasing him more.

党No!" Cody defended.

党Uh huh...surrrre." I laugh more, patting his shoulder.

党Whatever." Cody mumbled.

党I do have to go, but I'll see you later, right Codes?" I ask starting to walk away.

党Sure." He said. "Wait!" He called causing me to stop. "How about you, Ted, and I hit the club later?" He suggested with a grin.

党Sure. Sounds fun." I smile. "No funny business though." I gave him that look.

党Whatever Abz." Cody let out a chuckle. "See you later." He said before walking off.

I then went over to where I had left my bag before going to meet up with Ted. After leaving the gym, Ted and I were talking about what happened at the gym with him and Cody.

"He did not!" I laugh at what Ted said.

"It's true!" Ted laughs as well. "He was totally daydreaming about her." He chuckles as we walk into the hotel.

"He is so not going to live that one down." I laugh, moving some hair from my face.

"Now that you know, he definitely isn't" Ted shook his head as I hit the button on the elevator.

"So...a signing in a bit huh?" I said once we were on the elevator.

""Just a small one." Ted said as he hit the button for our floor. "Just you, Zack, and I."

"No Cody?" I asked raising a brow.

"No. Said he had some 'site seeing' to do." Ted rolled his eyes jokingly adding air quotes around 'site seeing' making me laugh.

"We all know what that is." I laugh as the doors open on our floor.

We both stepped out of the elevator as we walked to our room. "I told him stalking the new girl is not site seeing." Ted let out a chuckle as we reached our room.

"Oooohhh...burn." I sang as we walked in the room.

Setting my bag down, I watched as Ted closed the door. He walked over, setting his bag down next to mine.

"I'm thinking about a shower." Ted said as he turned toward the bathroom.

"Good idea." I said, rushing past him laughing.

"Hey!" He yelled after I closed the door.

"You snooze, you lose!" I called through the door still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before walking off.

Turning on the water to my liking, I let the water run for a bit. Stripping off my gym clothes, I then stepped in the shower letting the water hit my sore muscles. Washing all the sweat off my body and out of my hair, I rinsed off before stepping out. Looking around the bathroom, I realized I forgot my clothes since I rushed in.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself. Wrapping the towel around my body, I walked to the door opening it slightly. The coolness from the room sent a chill through my body. "Ted.." I called into the room.

"Yes?" He asked. Just by how he said it, I knew he was grinning.

"I...umm...I forgot my clothes..." I said, slightly embarrassed as I blushed.

"Did you now?" Ted said mockingly.

"Yes...would you mind not looking so I can come out?" I spoke lowly.

"Why would I do that?" Ted joked.

"Come on Teddy!" I whined. "Please. For me." I added in my best baby voice.

After a minute I heard Ted sigh. "Alright." He chuckled. "Come on out."

I walked out to see Ted with his hand over his eyes. Giggling I made my way to my bag.

"You can get a shower now. I'm all done." I suggested.

"Are you decent?" Ted asked.

"Not really, but if you look the other way it'll be fine." I said.

Ted turned around on the bed so his back was facing me as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Hearing a thud, I turned around to see Ted hold his head.

"You goof." I laugh. "You could have watched where you were going." I add still laughing.

"You're fault." Ted mutter jokingly.

Shaking my head, I got all my things I needed as Ted headed into the shower.

**Ted's POV**

I was sitting on the bed after Abby beat me to the bathroom. She sure is lucky I love her. Anyone else and I would've not let that happen. As I found something to watch I heard the shower shut off then someone mumble something rather loudly. Laughing to myself I knew it was Abby. Hearing the door open, I looked to see Abby peeking her head out from behind the door.

"Ted.." Abby called into the room in her beautiful soft voice.

"Yes?" I asked grinning.

"I...umm...I forgot my clothes..." She said. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"Did you now?" I said mockingly.

"Yes...would you mind not looking so I can come out?" She spoke lowly.

"Why would I do that?" I joked.

"Come on Teddy!" She whined. "Please. For me." She added in her best baby voice that got me all the time.

After a minute I let out a sigh. "Alright." I chuckled. "Come on out." I said as I covered my eyes, not really wanting to.

I could hear her giggling she made her way to her bag.

"You can get a shower now. I'm all done." She suggested.

"Are you decent?" I asked.

"Not really, but if you look the other way it'll be fine." She said.

I turned around on the bed so his back was facing her as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Since I still had my eyes covered, I couldn't see where I was going until I bumped into the door frame of the bathroom.

"You goof." she laughed. "You could have watched where you were going." She add still laughing.

"You're fault." I mutter jokingly.

I then made my way in the bathroom and took my shower.

**Abby's POV**

After slipping on my Fuchsia Seamless tank top, I slid on my Light Denim Distressed Jeans. Grabbing my brown boots, I walked over to the bed sitting down as I put them on. Looking over at Ted's bag, i saw he too forgot his clothes. Shaking my head I walked over grabbing his clothes before walking to the bathroom and putting them in from of the door.

"Your clothes are by the door." I called through the closed door.

"Alright. Thanks!" I heard Ted call back.

Making my way to the mirror in the room, i started to put on my jewelry before applying my makeup to my eyes and lips. When I was done with that, I then styled my hair the way I wanted it for the day. Hearing the door open and close, I looked to see Ted had grabbed his clothes. A few moments later he came out all dressed and ready to go. I tured to see him looking at me and by the look in his face and in his eyes, I knew he liked what he saw. Shaking my head I grabbed what I needed, then we headed out to the signing.

**Charity POV**

I walk back out of the locker room in my tank top and shorts to see Zack sitting on a bench listening to his iPod. Grinning, I shoulder my bag and walk over to him. He's singing some Justin Bieber song and I giggle. "Oh Zack..." I say kneeling next to him. His eyes are closed so I he doesn't see me next to him. Lifting his earphone off his ear a little. "Zack." I say again. Hearing my voice he opens his eyes and looks at me. Smiling he takes off his headphones.

"Hey!" He greets. "Ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Yep."

He stands up and shuts off his iPod before sticking into his pocket. We walk over to the door and as always he opens it for me and I walk out into the sunlight. We start walking back to the hotel and I nudge him. "So what were you listening to?" I ask.

"Hm?" He asks.

"What were you listening to?" I chuckle. "I heard you singing something earlier. What was it?"

"Oh it was..." He started to say looking at me. He blushed slightly and looks down as if embarrassed.

"What was it?" I encourage. "You can tell me."

"It was 'Never Say Never' by Justin Bieber." He says.

"I don't think I've heard that one before." He looks at me as though I insulted him. "What?" I frown.

"You've never heard 'Never Say Never'?" I shake my head. "Well we need to change that." he says. I giggle as he places his headphones over my ears and takes out his iPod. He looks for the song and hit play before turning to me. We walk while I listen to it and Zack just stares at me which makes me giggle.

"Not bad." I nod. "It's actually a really good song."

"I know right?" He beams. Laughing I take off his headphones and hand them back to him. We talk about Justin Bieber songs all the way to our rooms and I turn to him. "So is there any special dress code for signings?" I ask.

"Yep." He nods. "We have to look presentable so you'll have to change." I look down at my outfit and frown.

"Yeah...I sort of figured I'd have to..." I take my key card out of my shorts pocket and unlock my door, opening it slightly. "See you in about half an hour?" I ask.

"Yeah. The signing starts around Noon so be ready around 11:30 since it takes about 10 minutes to get to where it's being held."

"Alright" I nod. "See you in a half hour." I walk into my room and shut the door.

Since I'm already showered, I strip off my tank top and shorts and ruffle through my suit case for something presentable enough for a signing. It takes me about 20 minutes to find something and change and another 10 minutes to do my hair and makeup. Half an hour passes and I'm finally ready. I don't hear a knock on my door so I assume he's listening to music in the hallway or something. I check myself in the mirror once more before grabbing my key card and phone before stepping out into the hallway. I look either way and see no sign of Zack. "Where is he?" I wonder aloud. Checking my phone, it's 11: 32 so I know I'm not late. I walk over to his door and knock.

A moment passes and I hear some shuffling inside and a frustrated looking Zack opens the door. His hair is flattened unlike his usual spiked hairdo. I have to admit he looks pretty cute. "Hey Zack.." I say. "Everything okay? It's 11: 32."

"I know." He says warily. "I can't find my hair gel."

"Do you need it?" I ask. He looks at me like I was insane.

"Of course I need it!" He frowns. "I always spike my hair!"

"Okay!" I say putting my hands up in surrender. "Need some help finding it."

"Please?" He opens the door a little wider and lets me in before shutting it again behind me. For a guy's hotel room, this place was pretty clean.

"Okay now Zack, think. Where did you last see it?"

"Bathroom but I already checked there. It wasn't there."

"Okay..." I bite my lip as I look around the room, trying to think. "There!" I say pointing to his suitcase. "What about in there?" I ask. I turn to him but he doesn't hear me since he's checking the bathroom again. I walk over and kneel down next to his bag and start unzipping the compartments and can't help but giggle as I accidentally pull out his Star Wars Boxers. How adorable can this guy get? Hearing Zack, I put the boxers back in his bag and continue searching only to find nothing. Zack comes back out of the bathroom looking more flustered than before.

I check the time on my phone. 11:40. "Shit." I say under my breath. I stand back up and glance around the room when I remember something. "Zack!" I say. He turns towards me.

"What?"

"Check your gym bag."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He grabs his gym bag and sets it ion his bed and unzips it.

"I really don't think it'd be..." He starts to say before he becomes quiet. He pulled out this little circular container from his bag.

"What?" I ask. "Is that it?"

He looks at me and slowly nods. "Yeah... thank you."

"No problem." I chuckle. "Now go spike your hair. Hurry!"

He runs into the bathroom and I walk over to the open door and lean against the door frame and watch him through the mirror. Catching me looking at him he smiles and mouths a thank you. Smiling back I nod back. Finally as he finishes and washes the gel off his hands, I check my phone. 11:45.

"Hurry Zack! It's 11:45! We need to get going!"

He dashes out of the bathroom, shutting the light on his way out and starts grabbing his stuff. As soon as he's ready he stops and looks around frantically. "My sunglasses!" He exclaims.

Chuckling I walk over and take them off his head and put them over his eyes. "They're right here,Cutie. Now let's go!"

He grins at me for what I called him and then quickly opens the door. As we get out of his room, I quickly take off my heads and let them dangle in my hand and rush for the elevator while he shuts his door. He runs over to me while I wait for it and he grabs my hand. "No time! Let's go!" He pulls me with him to the door marked stairs and opens it before motioning me through. We run down the six flights of stairs as quickly as we can and cross the lobby. We exit the hotel and run, still hand in hand to the car and hop inside. "What time is it?" Zack asks breathlessly.

I quickly take out my phone. "11: 50!"

"We'll get there." He says backing out of the space. "I know a shortcut."

He's right since we pull into the parking lot of where the signing is taking place right at 11:58. With 2 minutes to go, we see the long line of people waiting to get inside. "Come on!" He says. "We'll go through the back." We jump out of the car and slam our doors and again he grabs my hand so that we stay together and run across the parking lot. Luckily we're not where the fans can see us for they would get the wrong idea seeing us holding hands. As soon as we make it to the back, a worker looks at us and Zack lets go of my hand. "Hi!" Zack greets them. "We're here for the signing." The guy checks the clipboard in his hand.

"Who are you?"

"Matt Cardona also known as Zack Ryder."

The guy looks and nods. "Alright. Go ahead Matt." He points to me. "What about you?"

"She's our newest talent. She's tagging along with me." The guy looks at me for a moment and I smile. "Okay." He sighs. "Whatever. Go on in." We thank him and rush inside and find where the signing is and check in. I see Abby and Ted already there and wave. "Hi Abby! Hi Ted!" I greet them with a smile. Zack sits down at a table next to them and asks one of the guys for another and sets it up next to him. "Here." He says patting the seat. "They're about to let everyone in." I nod and sit down. One of the workers give us all a water just as they start to let the fans in.

**Abby POV**

Arriving at the autograph session, Ted found a place to park. As we got out of the car, we could hear all the fans screaming and calling our names. Waving as we walked past them, we made our way inside and were directed to the table we were going to be sitting at.

"I wonder where Zack is." I mention as I sit in my chair.

"You know him." Ted chuckles, taking his seat as well. "He takes longer to get ready than a girl." He laughs.

"Heyy!" I playfully whack his arm.

"What?" Ted shrugs. "It's true." He laughs.

"That might be true, but still not cool." I shake my head, trying to hold back the laugh that wants to escape. "Oh..before I forget, Cody suggested we go to a club later." I said after calming down a bit.

"Oh he did?" Ted grins a bit.

"Yeah, so I told him we all should go." I smiled.

"Us who?" Ted asked confused.

"Well..you, Cody, and I." I bit my lip. "I was also thinking of seeing if Charity wanted to come. Ya know, since she does not know many people yet." I added.

"That's a good idea." Ted nodded. "I'm sure Cody wouldn't mind." He chuckles with a wink.

"Which is why I'm inviting her." I smirked getting another chuckle out of Ted.

After checking my phone, I noticed it was close to the time people would be coming in.

"Zack needs to hurry up. He's going to be late." I said looking over at Ted.

"I'll give him a call." Ted said as he picked up his phone.

"No need." I stopped Ted who looked at me. "He's here." I grinned seeing him walk in with Charity.

"Oooohhh." Ted teased.

"Shush." I nudged his arm.

Making there way through everything they made their way over to the table we were at.

"Hey guys." Zack said as he and Charity were rushing to their table.

"You just made it." I told him as they took their seat.

"Yeah...Zack here couldn't find his hair gel then he lost his sunglasses." Charity laughed. "He is so high maintenance."

"He so is. I agree with you there." I nod with a laugh.

"Hope you don't mind, but I asked Charity if she wanted to come so she could see what a signing was like." Zack mentioned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not at all. Glad to have her here." Ted nods.

"Same." I add.

Soon they started letting all the fans in through the doors. One by one they made their way over to our tables. Each one that came by got a picture and autograph with each of us. As I looked up from signing a picture for a fan, I noticed someone in the crowd who looked really familiar. Playing it off, I kept up with the pace of things. Once they got closer, I knew exactly who it was. Smirking to myself, I knew he was trying to disguise himself. To bad for him, I knew all his tricks. As he walked up, he went right over to Charity.

"Hi there." He said trying to hide his voice. "It would be an honor if I could get your autograph. Been a fan since you were in OVW." He added as Charity signed the picture for him.

"Well thank you. That means so much to me." Charity smiled as she handed him the picture.

"I wonder how Cody's stalking..I mean "sightseeing" is going." Ted whispers to me with a laugh.

"We'll find out later." I snicker to him.

"Would you like my autograph?" I asked him.

Pulling his ball cap down and adjusting his glasses, he put his head down. He the stepped back to say something when he 'accidentally' knocked over Ted's water bottle. "I'm so sorry." He said acting embarrassed. "I only came to see Charity though, sorry." He said before walking off.

"Well that was rude." Ted scoffed as the fan walked off.

"Nah, it's cool." I smirked, knowing the reason why.

"As you sure?" Ted asked concerned.

"Of course." I smiled motioning him toward me. "Site seeing." I whispered in his ear with a giggle.

"Oh wow." Ted laughed, causing Charity and Zack to look at us.

"Nothing." I mouthed to them.

Shaking theirs heads confused, they got back to the signing as did Ted and I. After a few hours and 300 people later, we were finally done. When all the fans had left, I sat back in my chair turning my wrist.

"Never gets old." I sigh, trying to get the cramp in my wrist out. "So, Charity...what did you think?" I call over to her.

"It was great. I didn't know how many people knew who I was." Charity smiles a bit shocked.

"You'd be surprised." I giggle. "Hey, if you are not doing anything later...you can join us at the club?" I offered her.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." She smiles. "Zack, would you like to come?" She looks at him.

Zack looks at me as I nod before he turns to Charity. "Sure." He grins. Charity smiles as we all start to get up.

"Alright, I'll let you know when we are about to leave, then we can all meet there." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." She nods.

"See you then." I say as Ted and I walk off. We then make it to the car. Getting in we head back to the hotel to get ready for the club.

**Cody POV**

After the gym, I came back to the hotel to shower and change. Now I'm lying on my bed flipping through the channels on Tv trying to find something but all I can think about is her. I HAVE to make a move.

She went out of her way to say hi to me before leaving so obviously there's some attraction. Like earlier my mind starts to drift...

I open my eyes when there's a knock on the door. I shut off the TV and rose from my bed. Walking over to the door I opened it up to reveal Charity standing there in a trenchcoat with red lips and her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders in loose waves. "Hi Cody." She smirked.

"H-Hi." I say staring at her wide eyed. I was very curious to see what was under the trenchcoat.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah!" I quickly say opening the door so she could come in. She slinks in and I watch her as I slowly shut the door. As soon as the door shut I walk towards her. "So...what brings you here?" I ask coolly. She turns to look at me and I see the mischievous glint in her eye. She licks her lips while she undresses me with her eyes. "Just you." She finally says. She walks forward and brushes her hand up my arm and shoulder. I tense up at the touch making her chuckle. "You know...I like you Cody." She says. She turns so that she's facing my back and moves her hands under my arms and up my chest. " I REALLY like you." She whispers in my ear before lightly nibbling on my earlobe. I take in a sharp breath and swallow. "Is that so?"

"Mhm." She mumbles as she starts to kiss behind my ear and move down my neck. While she does this I fail to notice how she's slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Not that I care at this moment. By the time her lips reach my shoulders, my shirt is unbuttoned and she's pulling it off my shoulders. She nips at my flesh and it takes every ounce of my being not to grab her and have my way with her right now on my bed. She takes her time taking my shirt off completely nipping and teasing the entire time. Suddenly she stops and I groan in objection. She turns me around and runs a hand down my chest and abs to the waistband of my jeans. She hooks two fingers in and smirks at me. Tugging gently she leads me over to the bed and turns me so my back it to it and she's facing me. She moves her hand back up to my chest and gives me a little push making me fall back onto the bed. Catching myself, I prop myself up on my elbows and watch her as she slowly undoes the strap keeping the trenchcoat closed. When she opens it, my jaw drops and I can't look away. Shrugging the coat off it falls to the floor to reveal the sexiest black and red lingerie I've ever seen. From the the black with red corset to the black panties and black garter belt with little red bows, she looked hot.

"Like what you see?" She smirks. I'm speechless and can only nod. "Good." She walks towards me and moves her hands up my thighs to my waistband and gives it a little tug. I groan and she continues. She slowly unbuttons my jeans and unzips them before setting her knees on either side of me and hovers over me. "Had enough yet?"

Smirking, I grab her waist and flip her over so that I'm on top. She's surprised but her expression quickly changes to that gorgeous smile of hers. "It's my turn now." I say confidently. She bites her lip and I lean down and press my lips against hers for a moment before starting to deepen it...

I open my eyes and I'm lying on my bed. My arms are wrapped around something soft under me. Lifting my head away I blush with embarrassment. I was making out with my pillow. Frowning I let go of it and sit up. Just another day dream. Looking at the clock I knew what I had to do. I needed to talk to her and make a move. I quickly hop off my bed and grab my key card before leaving my room. I walk to her door and take a deep breath. It's now or never.

I knock three times on her door, getting more and more discouraged each time. She should have been back by now...

Suddenly I remember that Zack was going to be at the signing with Abby and Ted. Maybe she tagged along? The only way I was going to find out was if I went. But first I need a disguise so that Ted and Abby they didn't recognize me...

I get an idea and walk back into my room and grab a pair of dark sunglasses and a baseball cap. Not the best disguise but it'd work. I grab my key card and quickly leave the room.

When I reach where the signing is taking place, I'm just walking to the long line of WWE fans when I see two people running in the corner of my eye. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I walk over to the corner and peek around and see Zack and Charity! I tip my glassed down a little to get a better look my face twists into a confused expression. Were they...holding hands? I put my glasses back on and walk over to the line to wait. What did I just see?

**Charity POV**

Alot of people who had recognized me from the indies asked me for a a picture and autograph. It felt pretty good to be recognized. After a while I caught a glance of some guy wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap staring at Zack and I. It was a little creepy. When it was his turn, he walked straight up to me.

"Hi there." He said in a weirdly deep voice. "It would be an honor if I could get your autograph."

"Well I don't really have any pictures of me to sign since I'm new to the WWE...

I frown.

"Here." Zack says handing me his picture and a marker. "You can just sign the back of this one." He smiles. He looks at the guy. "Will that work."

"Yeah."

"Aww thanks Zack." I say grinning at him.

"I've been a fan since you were in OVW." He adds as I sign the picture.

"Well thank you. That means so much to me." I smile as I hand him the picture.

I hear Ted and Abby talking a little and laughing before Abby turns to look at the guy. "Would you like my autograph?" She asks him.

Pulling his ball cap down and adjusting his glasses, he put his head down. He the steps back to say something when he knocks over Ted's water bottle. "I'm so sorry." He says embarrassed. "I only came to see Charity though, sorry." He said before walking off.

"That was awkward." Zack whispers and I nod in agreement.

"Oh wow." We hear Ted laugh and we both look at them.

"Nothing." Abby mouths to us. We shake our heads in confusion and get back to the signing.

After all the fans left, Zack and I talk amongst ourselves until Abby says something.

"So, Charity...what do you think?" She calls over to me.

"It was great. I didn't know how many people knew who I was." I smile. Honestly I was a bit shocked.

"You'd be surprised." She giggles. "Hey, if you are not doing anything later...you can join us at the club?" She offered.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." I smile. "Zack, would you like to come?" I look at him expectantly.

He looks at Abby as she nods before he turns back to me. "Sure." He grins. I smile as we all start to get up.

"Alright, I'll let you know when we are about to leave, then we can all meet there." She says.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

"See you then."

Ted and Abby walk off and so do Zack and I. As we get to the car, Zack unlocks it and opens my door for me. "Aww. Thanks Zack."

He smiles and closes my door once I'm inside before walking over to his side and getting in.

"So I was wondering..." He says as he starts up the car. "Would you like to go get some lunch with me?"

"Yeah." I grin. " That'd be great. Thanks."

Smiling, he backs out of the parking space and we head out for lunch.

**Abby POV**

After leaving the signing, Ted and I decided to get a pizza and take it back to Cody's room so we could see how his 'site seeing' went. Pulling into the parking lot, Ted shut off the car as I got out walking to the back of the car. Taking the pizza out, Ted got the few bottles of soda we got as well. Making our way through the lobby, I couldn't help but to sneak some cheese from the pizza.

"Heyyy." Ted playfully scolded.

"What?" I shrugged, my mouth full on cheese.

"Wait until we get up there." Ted laughs as he hits the button on the elevator.

"But it smells sooooo good." I whine doing my best pouty face.

"Nope." Ted shook his head. "Not going to work." He chuckles as the doors open.

Stepping in, he then hits the button for our floor. The whole way up, I was so tempted to steal more, but Ted kept giving me that look. Pouting more, I dropped my head as the doors opened to our floor. Walking out we then made our way to the room Cody was staying in. Since my hands were full, Ted knocked. After a few moments, we heard a few things fall in the room and looked at each other trying not to laugh. Soon the door opened to reveal Cody, looking a bit dazed.

"What's wrong Codes?" I laugh as I step in. "Another daydream?" I snicker as I walk past him.

"Dude?" Cody shot a glare at Ted.

"What?" Ted shrugs as he walks in the room behind me. Setting the pizza on the table, I then got out the plates as Ted handed me the bag.

"So Codes..." I grinned as I opened the pizza box. "How was site seeing?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh..umm..." I turned to see him rubbing the back of his neck. "..it was alright." He managed to say.

"Uh huh...surrrre." Ted snickers.

"So...tell me Codes..." I walk over to him looking him in the eyes. "...how come you didn't want my autograph?" I finish as his eyes go wide.

"Ooohhhh." Ted snickers again covering his mouth with his hand.

"I-I...uh.." Cody stutters.

"Come on Codes." I chuckle. "You may have fooled them, but you can't fool me and Ted here." I said.

"Alright!" Cody put his hands up knowing he was caught. "I just wanted to see how the signing was." He lied.

"Surrre. Right Codes." I patted his shoulder. "Like you haven't seen on before." I shook my head laughing.

"We know whyyy." Ted sang.

"Dude!" Cody said tensely.

"What?" Ted shrugs as he took a slice of pizza.

"Just drop it...okay?" Cody sighed.

"He might, but I won't." I grin as I too take a slice of pizza.

"Damn." Cody mutters as he walks over getting a slice for himself.

We all sat there eating as we talked about the events of later.

"So Cody.." I spoke after taking a drink. "Think you can make it through tonight with no daydreams?" I chuckle setting my cup down.

"Maybe." Cody mumbled.

"Well let's hope so." I said, getting up to throw my trash away. Looking at my phone, I noticed the time. "I'm going to go get ready." I said grabbing my things. "Coming Ted?" I asked as I was at the door.

"I'll catch up." Ted said.

"Alright." I opened the door then headed to the room to get ready for the club.

**Ted POV**

After Abby left, I let out a sigh. Of course I wanted to go with her, but I knew Cody would want to talk. Leaning back in my chair, I ran my hands through my short blonde hair. Looking to my left, I noticed Cody giving me a glare/grin.

"What now?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"You just had to tell her, didn't you?" Cody said.

"I had to. She was going to find out anyway." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah and what about you?" Cody said as he stood up as well.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him.

"When are you going to grow a set and tell her how you feel?" Cody said with a grin.

"In time." I mutter.

"When? When she is with someone else?" Cody spoke. "You almost lost that chance when she was with Mizanin. Luckily for you, that didn't work out." Cody mentioned as he walked to his suitcase.

"Dude, that was last year?" I exclaimed.

"Still. What if it had worked out?" Cody shrugs. "Then you would still be where you are now."

"Fine." I sigh. "I'll tell her tonight."

"You better." Cody smirked.

"I'm going to get ready." I suddenly said, being done with the conversation.

"See you in a few." Cody looked up from his bag.

"See you." I walked out of the room. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk toward the room I shared with Abby. Placing my hand on the handle, I stopped.

"Now or never Ted." I told myself. With that I opened the door to see the most beautiful thing that I could ever see standing in my room.

**Abby POV**

As I was applying my makeup, I heard the door open. I looked over to see Ted just standing there staring. Giggling to myself, I turned back to the mirror as I began to style my hair the way I wanted it. Through the mirror I could see Ted getting his things ready. Biting my lip at his choice, I shook the thoughts out of my head. He then went into the bathroom, coming out a short time later. once he fixed his hair, we got everything that we needed and left to meet everyone at the club.

**Charity POV**

After we finish eating, the bill comes and I look at it.

"What are you doing?" Zack asks as I start taking out my wallet.

"Paying the bill."

He places his hand on it and smiles. "No. I'll get it since I invited you."

"But..." I start to say frowning. "My meal was a little expensive and it'd only be fair if I paid for it."

"No."

I narrow my eyes at him before cracking a smile. "Fine. How about we split it? We'll each pay half on the bill and you can pay the tip."

"Deal." He says holding his hand out.

"Deal." I chuckle shaking it. After we pay we walk back out to the car and get inside. "Thanks again for inviting me to lunch, Zack."

"It's no problem. It was great having the company."

We drive back listening to the Miley Cyrus song 'Party in the USA' which Zack changed to 'Party in the L.I.'

"Woo Woo Woo, you know it! It's a party in the L.I." He sings as we pull into the hotel parking lot.

"You're such a goofball." I laugh.

"Woo Woo Woo, you know it." He grins. We open our doors and get out before closing them and walking into the hotel. We cross the lobby to the elevator and I hit the button. "Also..." Zack says looking at me while we wait. "Thanks for inviting me to come to the club with you."

"No problem." The doors slide open and we step inside. We ride up to our floor and walk over to our rooms.

"Here." I say to Zack as I hand him my key card after I unlock my door. He raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm sure you'll be done before me and you can come in when you're done instead of waiting out in the hallway." I explain. "Just knock first so I know you're coming in."

"Alright." He takes the card and puts it into his pocket. I walk into my room and shut the door behind me before walking over to my suitcase.

I'm glad I got invited to the club and all but there's one problem. I've never been to a club before! What do I wear?

Finally deciding on a strapless cocktail dress, I grab it and everything else I need except my heels and walk into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and slip into my dress and start working on my makeup when I hear my door click and shut a few moments later. "Charity?" He says.

Walking over to the bathroom door I crack it open. "In here Zack!" I call. "I'll be out in a few. You can sit on my bed if you want."

"Okay." He calls back.

"You know, I was surprised that Cody wasn't at the signing with Ted and Abby." I call over to him as I smooth out my dress. I really wanted to ask him about Cody but wasn't sure. I look at my reflexion and nod. Just do it Charity.

"Yeah. I heard he was out sightseeing or something." He calls back.

"Oh...hey Zack."

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Cody?" I ask. "Is he seeing somebody?"

I wait as there's a small silence before he speaks. "As far as I know he has a girlfriend."

"Oh..." I say looking down. "Well good for him..."

"Yeah. I think he's dating Abby."

I blush a little feeling embarrassed. How could I have not picked up on that? They were around each other alot and seemed really close.

"Charity? You okay?" He asks. I had just noticed that I was really quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say back.

"So..." He finally says changing the subject a little. "Did you see that creepy guy with the sunglasses and baseball cap staring at us today?"

"Yeah I did! It was so awkward!"

"I know!" He laughed. "I think Ted and Abby got a kick out of it though."

"Yeah they did." I chuckle. I take one last look in the mirror before stepping out. Zack was stretched out on my bed with his arms behind his head. "Well?" I say stepping out. "How do I look?" I ask him nervously. He sits up and his eyes widen a little as his eyes travel along my body. "Wow..." He says.

"Is it too much?" I ask. "I've never been to a club before so I have no idea what is appropriate."

"You look amazing." He smiles at me reassuringly. "Sexy even."

I blush a little as a small nervous giggle escapes. "Thanks."

Walking over to my heels I slip them on and bend over to fix the straps. "Zack." I laugh.

"Hm?"

"Stop looking at my ass."

"Oh..." He says. "Sorry. It's a habit."

I straighten back up and grab my keycard from Zack and put it in my clutch. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He smiles. He stands up and walks over to the door and opens it for me.

We pull up to this place that looks like something straight out of the movies. There's a long line of guy and girls near the entrance where this muscled guy with sunglasses is holding a clipboard.

"Will we get in?" I ask him as we get out of the car. We see people getting rejected left and right.

"Of course we will." He grins. "We're WWE Superstars!" I give him an unsure look and we walk directly up to the guy with clipboard. Zack taps his shoulder.

"Hey Zack!" He grins. "What's up?"

"Not much Bro."

The guy tips his sunglasses down a little to look at me. "You on a date or something?"

I blush a little.

"No bro." Zack says. "This is Charity. She just debuted in the WWE last night."

The guy just looks at him. "She's a friend bro."

"Oh okay." He smirks. "Just a 'friend'." He says with air quotes. Zack rolls his eyes.

"Go on in." The guy says as he lifts the ropes.

"Thanks. Also Abby and Ted are coming along too."

"The hot one?"

"Yeah, Abby the hot one." Zack laughs.

"Alright." The guy grins. Laughing, Zack puts his hand on the small of my back and nudges me forward. We walk inside and hear some popular pop song I've heard before playing with people dancing. "Come on." Zack smiles.

"What do you-" I start to say when he grabs my hand.

"Come on. Let's dance."

He pulls me over to the dance floor and spins me around making me laugh.

**Abby POV**

Walking into the club with Cody and Ted trailing behind, the music boomed through my ears pumping me up. Moving my hips, I started dancing my way to the floor with my hands in the air. Turning to see if Cody and Ted were with me, I saw them shaking their heads while laughing.

"What now?" I turned to face them as they looked on at me.

"Oh nothing." Cody chuckles, nudging Ted who was staring.

"Come on then!" I waved them my way.

Going farther in the club, I saw that Charity was already there with Zack as he was fist pumping and she was laughing as she danced along with him.

"Oh Zack." I giggle shaking my head. As I start to make my way to a table, I feel someone grab my hand. Turning I look to see Cody.

"Why is she here?" Cody says so I can hear, curiosity in his voice.

"I invited her." I replied. "That alright Codes?" I smirk after pulling away.

"It's fine." Cody nods as he scans the room.

Pulling away I find us all a table before heading to the floor. When I get out there I start dancing along to the music. It doesn't take long for a few guys to come dance with. Me being me, dances with all of them.

**Ted POV**

Cody and I sat at the table as Abby went off to the dance floor. Watching her move out there was really turning me on and I wanted to go out there right then and there. Watching her, I notice a few guys go up to her and start dancing. Honestly, I felt jealously run through me as she was out there laughing and having a good time with them.

"Go out there." Cody nudged me, bringing me from my thoughts.

Not saying anything, I stood up from the table as I made my way over to her.

**Abby POV**

As the song kept playing, I was getting more and more into the beat. Looking up, I saw Ted standing there and all the other guys were gone. Shrugging it off, I kept on moving to the beat as Ted moved closer and closer to me. Soon his body was inches from mine as he put his hands on my hips. The minute he touched me, my body got weak as my palms began to sweat. If only he knew how much I was enjoying this moment. As the song ended, so did out dancing. Breathing heavy, I motioned to Ted that I was going to get a drink. Walking to the bar, I ordered myself a drink as well as a beer for Ted and Cody. Getting through the crowd of people, I make it back to the table to see Ted trying to talk to Cody.

"Cody!" Ted yelled getting annoyed.

"Huh?" Cody snapped out of his daze.

"I called your name like 10 times." Ted said, shaking his head.

"Here guys." I said as I handed them their drinks.

"Thanks." They both nodded.

"What did I miss?" I asked, sitting on the chair.

"Cody staring at Charity again." Ted chuckles.

"Was not!" Cody defended with a pout.

"Another daydream Codes or 'site seeing'?" I giggled causing him to blush. "Go talk to her. That's why I invited her." I smirked mischievously.

"You would." Cody shook his head with a chuckle.

"I would." I agreed.

Cody then stood up as he made his way over to Charity, leaving Ted and I alone at the table.

**Charity POV**

I'm dancing with Zack and he's fist pumping "You're such a goofball!" I laugh.

"Woo Woo Woo..." He grins.

"You Know it!" I finish. breathing heavy from all the dancing I fan myself with my hand. "I'm a little hot. I'm gonna sit this next one out, okay?" I yell over the music. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?"

Shaking his head he holds up his 2nd Bud Light Lime of the night. "I'm good."

I walk away over to the bar and sit on one of the stools. I catch the eye of one of the young bar tenders who is probably around my age.

"I'll be right there." He says as he mixes a drink for this bleach blonde in a too tight pink dress. Smiling I nod and look back at Zack. I chuckle to myself seeing him jumping around fist pumping along to the beat.

"Hey there."

I turn my attention to the bartender who smiles at me as he tosses the little towel onto his shoulder and leans against the bar.

"Hi." I greet.

"What can I get ya?"

"Can I get a Coke?" I ask.

"Of course you can." He says with a wink. "Coming right up." He grabs a glass and sets it on the bar and scoops up some ice and puts it in before grabbing the soda gun. He fills up my glass and pulls out a little straw and sticks it in before placing it in front of me. "Here you go." He smiles. "One coke."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Do you want any rum in that?" He asks..

"No thank you." He nods to me and goes to help somebody else at the end of the bar and I slowly sip my drink.

**Cody POV**

I'm sitting at the table with Ted while Abby is off getting us some drinks. Ted is talking about something but I'm not paying attention since I see her. Across from the dancefloor I see Charity sitting on a stool at the bar. Her hair is down in loose waves that drape over her shoulders and she's wearing this dress that hugs her body in all the right places and shows off her curves. She looks incredibly sexy.

"Cody!" Ted yelled getting annoyed.

"Huh?" I say snapping out of my daze.

"I called your name like 10 times." Ted says, shaking his head.

"Here guys." Abby says handing us our drinks.

"Thanks." We say at the same time.

"What did I miss?" She asks, sitting on the chair.

"Cody staring at Charity again." Ted chuckles.

"Was not!" I say defensively.

"Another daydream Codes or 'site seeing'?" She giggles causing me to blush. "Go talk to her. That's why I invited her." She smirks mischievously.

"You would." I shake my head with a chuckle.

"I would." She agrees.

I stand up as I make my way over to Charity, leaving Ted and Abby alone at the table.

"Hey!" I greet her with a smile. She turns to look at me and flashes me her gorgeous smile.

"Hey!" She greets back. "I didn't know you were coming here."

"Yeah, it was actually my idea to come here." I reply.

"Oh." She blushes a little. God I want to kiss her. "Well it was a great idea."

She looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and my heart just stops. "Thanks." I manage to say. "May I?" I ask motioning to the stool next to her.

"Go ahead." I sit down on the bench next to her and see that her glass is almost empty,

"I see you're almost done. Mind if I buy you another drink?" I ask, playing it cool.

"Sure." She smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem. Think of it as a 'Welcome to the WWE' present from me to you." I grin. She chuckles making me grin even more. I signal a bartender over.

"Hello. What can I get ya?"

"I'll take two Buds please."

"Coming right up." The guy returns with two Budweisers and sets them on the bar in front of me. I thank him and set one next to her. "Here you go."

"Um...Cody?"

"Yeah?" I ask as I pick my beer up and take a sip.

She bites her lip for a moment. "I don't drink." I almost spit out my beer as my cheeks burn up and I feel myself blush. Why didn't I ask?

"Oh..."I say looking at the beer. I set my beer back on the bar and purse my lips. I order her another Coke and turn to her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you drink?"

"Oh, my dad kinda drank himself to death. Since then I made a vow not to follow in his footsteps." She says.

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear that." I frown. Wow I feel like an asshole. "I am so, so sorry. I should have asked before I ordered."

"It's fine." She says holding up a hand. "I meant to say something but didn't. It's partially my fault." She gives me a reassuring smile and I can just feel my heart melt.

The moment didn't last long since Zack showed up. "Hey Cody!" He says walking up grinning. He turns to to Charity as "You make me feel' by Cobrastarship featuring Sabi starts to play. "Charity you've gotta dance with me."

"Okay." She laughs before turning to me, "Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead." I smile.

She smiles back before quickly downing her glass and follows Zack out onto the dancefloor. How I wish that was me instead of Zack.

**Abby POV**

Downing my third daiquiri of the night, I was feeling good. Standing up, I stumbled slightly causing Ted to chuckle. Sticking my tongue out at him, I steady myself as I stood again. Seeing Cody walk back, I noticed he looked a bit upset. He was about to sit down when I stopped him.

"Nope." I grabbed his hand. "You, me, dance floor, now!" I giggle, pulling him to the floor.

Looking back at Ted he shrugs before following me. Finding a spot on the floor we start to dance.

"Loosen up Codes." I call over the music. "Have so fun." I put my arms in the air moving to the music.

Chuckling, Cody starts to move to the music. Like we always do, we dance along with each other closely to the music. It's not to long until I feel hands on my waist from behind. Looking over my shoulder, I see Ted dancing along with us.

"You look really good tonight." Ted whispers in my ear as he leans down, sending a chill down my spine.

Leaning back into him, I tilt my he up. "Mmmm.." I bite my lip. "So...do..you." I say slowly. I then turn around to face him, resting my hands on his chest. Swinging my hips, I move in closer to him. Slowly sliding my hands up his chest, I feel him tense up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I move in even closer so that out bodies are touching. As the beat of the music picks up, I move around him so his back is facing me. Sliding my hands down his back I rest the on his waist as I move my body against his. I alternate between dancing behind and in front of him then switching to Cody. As the song ends, I start to fan myself from being hot.

"Drinks?" I ask.

They both nod as I make my way to the bar. On my way I spot Charity and Zack. Walking over to them, I greet them.

"Heyyyyy!" I cheerfully say.

"Hey Abby." They both say.

"Getting drinks. Want one?" I offer.

"Sure." Zack smiles.

"Yeah, but I don't drink." Charity says.

"That's fine. Head over to the table and I'll be right over." I say before heading to the bar.

Walking up, I prob my elbows on the counter.

"Hey Abz." They bartender greets.

"Heyy!" I greet back. "5 shots, one virgin." I order.

"Be right up." He smiles as he grabs the shot glasses. Filling them up, he hands them to me.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"Anything for you." He winks.

Shaking my head with a laugh, I head back to the table.

"Here you go!" I say as I reach the table.

Everyone takes a glass as I hand Charity hers. She gives me a look.

"Don't worry." I assure her. She looks at me unsure, but I give her a trusting look.

"Here's to the new diva. Charity!" I raise my glass as does everyone else. Chugging the liquid we all set out glasses on the table.

"Well?" I ask Charity after sitting.

"It was...good actually." she says after licking her lips.

"Really?" Cody asks her. "You know she doesn't drink, right Abz?" Cody says to me.

"Really? Oh I'm sooooo sorry." I act like I didn't know.

"Cody, it was soda." Charity laughs.

"Really Abz?" Cody shoots me a look.

"I would never do that." I laugh hysterical.

"Abby, Abby, Abby..." Cody shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckles.

"Love me?" I shrug as I jump on his lap.

"How could I not?" Cody laughs again.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim, looking down my dress.

"What?" Charity asks, laughing as I look.

"My phone!" I say, after patting and not finding it.

"Right here Abz." Ted laughs holding it up.

"How? What?" I say confused.

"Left it on the bar." Ted chuckles.

"Gimme!" I say grabbing for it.

"No. Not after last time." Ted shakes his head.

"Awwww." I whine, doing my best pouty face.

"Last time?" Charity looks confused.

"She was drunk and sent a text to Mizanin that he enjoyed." Ted voice became annoyed.

"Ooooh." Charity said.

"Well I don't have to text him." I said as I got off Cody. "He's right there." I smirked making my way over to him.

"Uh oh." Cody shook his head.

Making my way through all the people I reached to where Mike was. Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey there sexy." I whispered in his ear.

As he turned around, I saw the grin on his face. "Hello to you too." He pulled me closer, his hands on my hips.

**Ted POV**

Watching Abby walk off toward where Mike was, I got angry and jealous. That should be me. I wanted to go over there and just punch that grin right off his face. He has no idea how lucky he is right now.

"Ted." Cody nudged me. "I think we should get her out of here. She is trashed." He added.

"You're right." I said as we stood. "See you both later." I said to Charity and Zack as did Cody before we headed over to get Abby.

**Abby POV**

Giggling as Mike's lips brushed against my neck, I ran my hands through his short hair. I was the only one he let touch his hair. Honestly, I missed him so much, but I would rather this be Ted and I. What Mike and I had was great, but we were better off friends. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was not mike since his were resting on my hips. Looking at Mike, I saw him glaring behind me.

"What is it?" I softly asked before turning to see Ted and Cody not looking pleased.

"Time to go." Ted said and bit harsh.

"Awwww." I whined.

"How about you both go and I'll take Abby here back later." Mike smirked pulling me closer to him.

"How about...no." Ted spat, pulling me back to him. He then picked me up and started to carry me away.

"That was a bit much." Mike said annoyed.

"She's drunk and you know that." Cody said to Mike.

"So." Mike grinned.

"You're a piece of work Mizanin." Cody shook his head in disgust then followed Ted and I to the car.

After putting me in the car, Cody got in the back as Ted drove. The ride was a blur since I was to drink to notice anything. All I knew was the car stopped moving and I was lifted out of the car. Looking up, I saw Cody was carrying me this time. Resting my head on his chest as he carried me, I started to drift off. We made our way through the lobby before making it to our room. Feeling something soft, I knew I was placed on the bed. Trying to stand, I fell right back down getting a laugh from the both of them.

"Whar?" I slurred.

"You." They laugh. "You're so drunk." Ted managed to say between laughs.

"Is not!" I defended, slurring even more.

"Why are you talking in third person?" Cody cracked up.

"Shut it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Now..." Cody rubbed the back of his neck. "...to get her changed."

"Go for it." Ted grinned.

"No way!" Cody stepped back. "Not after last time! I want to keep my man hood, thank you."

"Fine." Ted laughed. "You get the clothes and I'll change her." He added.

Nodding, Cody walked over to my things, grabbing on my the nightgowns I had. Handing it to Ted he started to the door.

"Good luck." Cody chuckled as he opened the door leaving.

"Alright Abz." Ted calmly said. "I'm gonna change you." He added as he started to slip off my dress. Once it was off my shoulders, I wanted him to do more. His touch send chills all over my body. I wanted him so bad right now, but I knew he would not do anything since I was drunk. Pulling the nightgown over my head, he let it fall down my body. He pulled the covers down before helping me lay down. Before my head hit the pillow I looked up at him.

"Aspirin?" I slurred a bit.

"Coming right up." Ted chuckled then made his way to the bathroom. Walking out he held them in his hand with a glass of water in the over. Taking them from him, I popped them in my mouth before chugging the water.

"Thanks Bear." I smiled as I laid down.

"Anything for you Abz. Anything." Ted whispered. After pulling the blankets over me, I then closed my eyes and went right to sleep.

**Ted POV**

Helping Abby change made everything in my mind and body want her even more. I wouldn't dare do anything to her right now, not when she is like this. Taking in all her curves, I pulled her nightgown over her head. Watching it fall perfectly over her body as his fit her curves in all the right places I bit my lip. I then pulled the blankets down as I helped her lay down. Before her head hit the pillow she looked up at me.

"Aspirin?" She slurred a bit.

"Coming right up." I chuckled then made my way to the bathroom. Walking out I held them in one hand with a glass of water in the over. Taking them from me, she popped them in her mouth before chugging the water.

"Thanks Bear." She smiled as she laid down. God how I loved when she called me that.

"Anything for you Abz. Anything." I whispered as I pulled the blankets over her. Once I saw her fall asleep, I went to my things and got ready for bed. Laying down on my bed, I could not help but to look at her. Tonight might not have been the night to tel her how I feel, but tomorrow is another day. Getting up from bed, I walked over to where she was laying. Moving the hair off her face, I gently leaned down kissing her cheek. "Soon." I whispered. I then went back over to my bed, laying there thinking how she could be in bed with me right now with my arms around her and her body pressed against mine. Sighing I laid on my side and watched her until I fell asleep.

**Charity POV**

After doing shots with everyone,mine being just soda, Zack had another beer and Abby walked off to find somebody named Mizanin.

Since Ted and Cody followed Abby, I decided to walk back to the bar for another drink.

I walk over to the bar and sit down. I sat there for a moment just looking at all the bottles when the bartender strolls over.

"Back again,eh?" He smiles.

"Yeah."

"Coke?"

"Yes please." I smile back. He nods and returns with a glass of coke and sets it in front of me. "Thank you."

"No problem." He grins. I'm about three fourths done with my drink Michael McGillicutty walks over with a beer in his hand. Stopping a few feet away he scans my form with his eyes before licking his lips. I glance at him and look down at my drink hoping he'd get the point and leave. He doesn't since he sits on the stool next to me. "Am I dead,Angel?" He slurs as he leans toward me. "Because this must be heaven."

"Cute." I remark rolling my eyes.

"Are you lost ma'am?" He tries again. "Because heaven is a long way from here."

The bartender looks over at him and scoffs. "Hey!" McGillicutty says motioning to the bartender. "I need another one." He holds up his bottle and shakes it a little before turning back to me. "So tell me, Angel..." He whispers into my ear. "Tell me what heaven is like." He places his hand on my knee and I glance down at it.

"Better yet. How about you remove your hand from my leg, make like Michael Jackson and Beat it!" I retort. I glare at him and he smirks. From the corner of my eye I see the bartender chuckle.

"Oooh." He breathes into my ear. "Feisty. I love that in a woman." His hand starts creeping up my dress and I put the drink in my hand down.

"Okay. That's it." I tightly grasp his hand that is going up my leg and wrench it behind his back. He groans and I grab the back of his hair and pull his head back towards me. "Don't fuck with me pal." I seethe before slamming his head into the bar. I let him go letting him sink to the floor and smirk. Grabbing my drink I finish it off and set the glass back on bar before pulling out my money to pay for my drinks. "Thank you for the drinks." I smile sweetly at the stunned bartender before turning and walking over McGillicutty with my heels. I make sure to stomp down as hard as I can right before I walk off to go find Zack.

I find him in the middle of the dance floor fist pumping with one hand and holding an empty Bud Light Lime in the other. His shirt has the top three buttons undone and he's singing the wrong song. Laughing I walk up to him. "Zack!" I call over the music. He looks at me and a huge grin forms on his face.

"Hey beautiful!" He greets.

I blush a little but shake my head. "Come on. Let's head back to the hotel."

"But...but I'm having-" He starts to say before hiccuping. "fun." He pouts.

"I know you are but Zack, you are wasted." I laugh.

"So?" He says followed by another hiccup. He raises the bottle to his lips and tips it back only to frown and look into empty bottle. "I need another one..." He trails off and I take the bottle from him.

"No you don't. We really need to head back to the hotel."

He was about to object before he smirks. "Oh. We need to go back to the hotel."

"Yes!" I nod not realizing what he's thinking. "Now let's go."

"Okays!" He smiles. "Let's go!" He hands his bottle off to some random chick and grabs my hand and starts to lead the way to the exit. We head out of the club to the parking lot where Zack stops and looks around confused. He finally lets go of my hand and I search the lot until I find the car. "There!" I point. He looks around and I grab his shirt sleeve and pull him over to it. I hear the locks click and look over at him. "It's unlocked." He grins.

"Okay...now Zack. I need the keys. You're not driving."

"Yes I am. Watch." He walks over to the driver seat and hops in.

"Zack!" I hiss. "Give me the keys!"

"Come get them sexy." He says. Sticking out his tongue he crosses his eyes at me. Damn it. Why does he have to be so damn adorable right now?

"Seriously Zack?" I put my hands on my hips and look at him. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Leaning against the steering wheel, he looks at me all dreamy eyes. "You look so hot when you're mad."

I blush and put my hands on the top of the door and lean in. "I'm serious Zack. Give me the keys."

He sits up and smirks. "Come get them!" he replies. Before I can respond, he grabs my waist and pulls me in.

"Where's the keys?" I ask craning my neck to look at him.

"My pocket." he grins.

"Which pocket?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rolling my eyes I turn a little and stick my hand in one of his pockets and grab something.

"Oh." He grins at me. "Starting the party early, huh? Hold on...this seat reclines."

"Zack don't you-" I say but he hits the button and the seat shoots back so that I'm lying on top of him. "WEEEE!" He laughs. I glare at him.

"Mmm." He smiles. "You look so sexy from this angle."

"Ugh!" I say reaching back into his pocket.

"I'll tell you now...those aren't my keys sweetheart."

I turn red and withdraw my hand before putting it on the side of his head rest. His hands move up from the sides of my legs, under my dress up to my ass and my eyes widen. "Whoa!"

"You like that?" He grins.

"Hands...off...ass." I hiss. His hands remain in place. "HANDS OFF ASS DAMMIT OR YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A MALE!"

His eyes widen a little and he lets go. "Thank you."

I reach into his other pocket and find the keys and pull them out. I crawl out of his side and pull my dress back down and put my hand on the top of the door. "Okay..." I let out a breath. "Now get out of the damn driver seat and hop into the passenger seat." He remains seated and I glare at him. "Zack, Out!"

He slowly climbs out hanging his head and walks over to the passenger side and gets inside before shutting the door. I climb back into the driver seat and pull the seat back up and adjust everything before starting up the car.

We get to the hotel and ride up to our floor and Zack almost trips coming out of the elevator. He has an arm around my shoulders and sort of limping from when he fell getting out of the car and hurt his ankle a little bit. I walk him to his door and pull his key card out of his pocket.

"Ooh." He smirks. "Still in the mood I see."

I roll my eyes chuckling and open his door and help him inside. I help him sit on his bed and let him go. "Will you be alright?" I ask. He flops back on his bed and puts his arms behind his bed. "I'd be better if you slept with me tonight."

Shaking my head I headed for the door. "Night Zack. I'll check on you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay baby." He says. I leave his room and shut the door behind me before walking over to mine. I slide my keycard and go inside first taking off my heels and tossing them to the side. I lying back onto the bed and rub my eyes. I really shouldn't leave Zack alone in this condition. Maybe I should stay with him to make sure nothing happens...

I get off my bed and grab my key card and just touch the doorknob when somebody knocks on my door. I look through the peephole and see Zack and open it.

"Hey Zack..." I say. "Are you okay?"

"No." He frowns shaking his head. "I forgot something."

"You did? What is it?"

"Your goodnight kiss."

I was about to say something but he stepped forward and pressed his lips against mine in a soft,sweet kiss. Not really knowing what to do I just stand there. After a few moments he pulls away and smiles. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time."

"Uh..." I say. "You're welcome."

Next thing I know his eyes start to shut and he's about to fall but I catch his arms. He fell asleep.

"Shit..." I say to myself. Looking in my room I shrug and half carry and half drag an unconscious Zack into my room. There's this little couch in my room and I struggle for a bit until I finally get him on it. I close my door and grab one of my pillows from my bed and prop it under his head then pull one of the blankets off and drape it over him. "Night Zack." I whisper. I grab my clothes and change in the bathroom before fixing my bed and climbing in the covers and I was out.

**Cody POV**

Chuckling as I left Ted and Abby's room, I replayed all the funny stuff Abby did. She's such a funny drunk. I stepped out into the hallway when I saw Zack stumble out of his room kind of limping and walked over to Charity's room.

"What the.." I started to say as he knocked. She opens the door and greets him.

"Hey Zack..." I hear her say. "Are you okay?"

"No." He frowns shaking his head. "I forgot something."

"You did? What is it?" she asks.

"Your goodnight kiss." My jaw drops as he says this. Waiting for him to get slapped or something, I stand there. She says nothing then he leans in and kisses her. I felt a surge of jealousy and a bit hurt. I thought she liked me but apparently not. That attraction I thought was there obviously didn't exist. I take a deep breath as they continue to kiss and slide my card and walk into my room. So much for my plan to make a move...


	3. One Hell Of A Day

**Zack POV**

I wake up with the urge to throw up and my head is aching so bad it's like Triple H hit me in the head with a sledgehammer. I groan and try to move but my limbs are stiff and it hurts to move.

"Zack."

I hear somebody's voice and try to concentrate on who it could be. "Zack." I hear my name being called again and squint to look at them. I see this woman with dark brown hair. "Charity?" I croak. I try to open my eyes a little more but it just makes my head hurt even worse so I tightly clothes my eyes.

"Here" I feel something get pressed into my hand and feel the object to figure out what it is. My sunglasses. I open them up and put them on and open my eyes. It's not the best but it at least dims the morning light streaming in.

"You okay Zack?" She asks. I struggle into a upright position and look at her.

"Hey...what are you doing in my room?"

"Um Zack...you're in my room."

I glance around and sure enough it wasn't my room. I frown. "We didn't...last night...did we?"

As hot as she is, I don't want to mess anything up. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid last night.

"No." She says quickly. "You passed out."

"Oh..." I say. There's a moment of silence before I ask the one question I'm afraid to her the answer for. "So...uh...what happened last night?"

"How about we go grab some breakfast and get something warm in you and I'll tell you what all happened." She replies.

"Okay." I nod. I instantly regret it as my head starts to ache some more. I get up and since she's already dressed so we left.

"Oh my god." I blush as she tells me all about the car incident. "I am so sorry."

"That's not all you also kissed me."

My eyes widen and I quickly shut them as I get a sharp pain in my head. "I did?"

She tells me all about it and I put my head in my hands. "Oh my god..."

"It's okay." She chuckles taking a sip of her coffee. "You were intoxicated and didn't know what you were doing."

"I know but...it's embarrassing. Let me make it up to you."

"What do you propose?" She smiles.

"Let me take you out to dinner sometime."

"When?"

"How about tomorrow night? I'll be over this hangover and be fully functional." I grin. I suddenly realize how dirty that sounded... "I didn't mean it that way...I meant..."

"I knew what you mean." She giggles."So is this going to be a...date?"

"Yeah." I say shyly.

She bites her lips and nods. "Alright. It's a date."

We shake hands right as we receive our food and begin to eat.

**Abby**

As the sun shined through the spaced curtains, I rolled over burying my face in my pillow. I had a slight headache, but the aspirin I took helped a lot. Turning my head to face Ted's bed, I moved the hair off my face as I watched him sleep peacefully. Pulling the blankets down, I see that I am not in my clothes from last night. Looking over at my bags, I saw my clothes from last night.

"How the hell?" I mutter quietly to myself not wanting to wake Ted. "I don't wanna know." I blushed to myself as I pulled the covers completely before hopping out of bed. Walking over to my bag I pick out a Purple Smocked Lightly Padded Bra Top along with dark Denim Capris that are slightly torn on the front. After grabbing those I head into the bathroom to get changed. Stripping off my nightgown, I slip on my top then my capris. I then start on my makeup before slightly curling my hair. I grab my jewelry that consisted of my 'A' necklace, purple feather earrings, and a silver bracelet that had purple gems around it. Spraying on my Eau de Toilette body spray, I added Mentha Lip Tint gloss to my lips. Picking up my nightgown, I headed back out into the room and over to my bag. Picking out a pair of purple flip flops, I set my nightgown in my bag. Seeing that Ted was still asleep, I decide to head out and grab us something for breakfast, since I know he is going to need it.

After going to the restaurant in the hotel, I got a simple order or pancakes and bacon for the both or us with some coffee. Making my to the elevator I was able to hit the button. Stepping in I waited for the doors to close, someone put their hand in the door. As the doors opened I stepped back allowing them to walk in. 'Oh great' I thought to myself as I saw Mike step in.

"Well good morning Abz." Mike smiled as he stood next to me.

"Morning Mike." I said back, trying not to look at him after last night.

"So...ummm...last night..." Mike trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was nothing Mike." I sighed before he could speak. "You know we are just friends and you know I am a flirt when I am at the club."

"I know...I was...hoping you wanted to come back." Mike confessed as he looked at me with those blue eyes of his, making this very hard for me.

"Mike.." I sighed shaking my head. "...we tried the dating thing...it didn't work, remember?" I looked at him as he frowned.

"Yeah.." Mike sighed. "..but I think if we tried again then we could make it work." He pleaded.

"I think we are better off friends. We almost lost that when we dated and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"If you give me a chance, I promise we can make it work." Mike sounded more desperate than before. Before I could respond the doors opened.

"Listen Mike, we can talk later." I said stepping out of the elevator. "I have to get this food to Ted." I said as I walked toward our room.

"Is that what this is about?" Mike raised his voice, following me off the elevator.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed as I snapped my head in Mike's direction.

"Is HE the reason you don't want to come back? You think he is better than me?" Mike voice filled with anger and jealously as his face was getting redder by the second.

"First of all, who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can not like?" I spat. "Second, I do not think he is better than you or are you better than him! You are both my friends and that is it!" I forcefully said before turning on my heel and walking away leaving Mike there to wallow in his anger.

Walking into the room, Ted was now up and dressed.

"Hey!" Ted smiled as I walked in. "Got worried when you were not here."

"Sorry, figured you would need something to eat when you got up." I said as I placed the food on the table.

"Smells good." Ted said as he walked over to the table, taking a seat.

I then put out the plates I had gotten as I divided up the food. Once that was all done, I sat down and began to eat.

"Everything alright Abz?" Ted ask concerned since I was not talking.

"Everything is perfect." I lied putting on a fake smile. "One question." I spoke after a brief moment.

"What's that?" Ted asked after he swallowed the bacon he was eating.

"How did I get out of my clothes last night and who changed me?" I asked, anxious to know.

"Actually, that was two questions." Ted grinned.

"You know what I mean!" I laughed as I threw a piece of bacon at him from my plate.

"Hey!" Ted exclaimed as I shrugged innocently.

"Pwease tell me?" I pouted as I batted my eyes.

"Oh no...not that." Ted chuckled.

"Pwetty pwease." I faked cried.

"Alright.." Ted blushed slightly. "It was me."

My eyes went wide as my heart started to race. "Y-you?" I stuttered. I remember someone laying me bed last night but that was it. I do not remember anything after that. I thought it was all a dream.

"Yeah.." Ted rubbed the back of his neck. "Cody said after last time he was not changing you." He chuckled.

"Good choice on his part." I muttered at the memory.

"So all is good?" Ted asked as he sipped his coffee.

"All is good." I smiled. We both finished eating before deciding to watch some TV for a few hours.

**Ted**

Waking up, I look over to Abby's bed not seeing her. I get up and search the room for her or a note. Not finding one I sit on my bed. Only then do I realize how bad my head was pounding from the night before. Going over to where I set the aspirin, I twisted the cap off. Dropping two into my hand, I walked over to grab a bottle of water. Popping the pills in my mouth, I washed them down with the cold water. Having the cold water in me made me feel a bit better. I just wish I knew where Abby was. Deciding to get changed for the day, I got my clothes and headed into the bathroom. As I walked out from getting changed, I heard some muffled yelling from the hall. Cracking the door I heard the voice of Abby and Mike.

'What the hell does he want now?' I thought to myself.

Before I could go out I heard Abby yelling at Mike.

"First of all, who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can not like?" Abby spat. "Second, I do not think he is better than you or are you better than him! You are both my friends and that is it!" She forcefully said before turning on her heel and heading to the room.

Quickly shutting the door I sat on the bed as if nothing happened. Soon the door opened and in walked Abby with some delicious smelling food. I could not help but to stare at how beautiful she looked today. The jeans she had on hugged her hips and legs perfectly. Her top showing off her shoulders was amazing. Her hair was curly, just how I loved when she wore it. Her perfume was simply intoxicating. After coming out of my daze I was finally able to speak.

"Hey!" I smiled as Abby walked in. "Got worried when you were not here."

"Sorry, figured you would need something to eat when you got up." Abby said as she placed the food on the table.

"Smells good." I said as he walked over to the table, taking a seat.

Abby then put out the plates she had gotten as she divided up the food. Once that was all done, she sat down and began to eat.

"Everything alright Abz?" I ask concerned since she was not talking.

"Everything is perfect." She smiled. I knew she was lying but figured she would tell me when she was ready.

"One question." Abby spoke after a brief moment.

"What's that?" I asked after I swallowed the bacon I was eating.

"How did I get out of my clothes last night and who changed me?" Abby asked.

"Actually, that was two questions." I grinned making her laugh. God how I love that laugh of hers.

"You know what I mean!" Abby laughed as she threw a piece of bacon at me from her plate.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as she shrugged innocently.

"Pwease tell me?" Abby pouted as she batted my eyes.

"Oh no...not that." I chuckled. That pout of hers always gets me.

"Pwetty pwease." She faked cried.

"Alright.." I blushed slightly. "It was me."

"Y-you?" Abby stuttered a bit shocked. I could tell she did not remember much of what happened last night.

"Yeah.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Cody said after last time he was not changing you." I added with a chuckle.

"Good choice on his part." She muttered.

"So all is good?" I asked as he sipped my coffee.

"All is good." She smiled. We both finished eating before deciding to watch some TV for a few hours.

I was so happy that I got to spend the day with her. I loved these moments when it was just her and I together. Pretty soon it would be like this all the time, only she would be in my arms instead of just sitting next to me.

**Charity POV**

"Thanks for picking up the check." Zack says as we walk out of the little diner. "I can't believe I left my wallet in your room." I glance at him and see him blush slightly. Poor guy. This is just not his morning. First he finds out what he did when he was drunk then offers to pay for breakfast only to find that he forgot his wallet.

"It's no problem. This sort of thing happens." I smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll pick up the bill and tip next time, I promise."

"Alright..." I chuckle. "I'll hold you too that." I joke with a huge grin. He smiles back and we walk out of the hotel restaurant to the elevator. We step inside and press our floor number.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I ask him.

"Aspirin and sleep this off." He grins making me chuckle.

"Good plan."

"Thanks." He laughs. "What about you?"

"Laundry."

A worried expression passes over his face as he turns to me. "I didn't throw up on you, did I?"

"No." I chuckle. "I just need to do some laundry. That's all."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. If I would have thrown up on you I would have felt like the biggest jerk in the world."

"No you're good."

The elevator stops and we walk out and down the hall to our adjacent rooms. He turns to me and gives me a small peck on the cheek making me smile. "Thanks again for picking up the check."

"Again...no problem."

He unlocks his door and goes inside right as the door next to mine opens.

**Cody POV**

I hear some voices outside and walk over to my door. I check to make sure I have everything and open the door. Out of habit, I look over and see Charity just unlocking her door when she looks at me. A beautiful smile lights up her face as she sees me. "Hey Cody! I didn't know your room was next to mine."

"Yeah..." I nod glumly. Why did she have to like Ryder?

Seeing my expression, she frowns. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I reply putting an earbud in my ear. "Everything is great." She looks at me unsure for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Oh...okay. Well if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm always here."

"Thanks." I put my other earbud in my ear and adjust the armband on my arm. "Well...I'll see you later." I say.

"Yeah. See you later." I shut my door and walk over to the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. As much as I tried to get into the mindset for jogging, I couldn't get how beautiful she looked. Her shirt hugging the curves of her body. From the smoothness of her sides to the curve of her breasts... I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Focus Cody. Visualize the route... I tell myself. The Elevator reaches the lobby and the doors slid open. I walk out and across the large area to the front doors and step out into the morning sunlight. Taking in one big breath, I take off down the sidewalk.

**Charity POV**

As soon as the door opens, I turn to see Cody coming out of his room next to me. Seeing him in a tank top, workout pants and tennis shoes, I assume that he's going to work out. "Hey Cody!" I greet him with a smile as he looks at me. "I didn't know your room was next to mine."

"Yeah..." He nods glumly. Seeing his expression, I frown. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He replies putting an earbud in his ear. "Everything is great." I give him an unsure look before slowly nodding my head. "Oh...okay. Well if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm always here."

"Thanks." He puts his other earbud in his ear and adjusts the armband on his arm. "Well...I'll see you later." He says.

"Yeah. See you later." He shuts his door and walks over to the elevator and hit the button before the doors close.

I wonder what's wrong with him? I think to myself. I decide that my laundry can wait and shut my door before going to see the one person who knows Cody more than anybody: Abby.

**Abby POV**

Sitting in the bed watching 'Big Bang Theory' with Ted. We were laughing at how Sheldon was in the ball pit refusing to come out. Every time Leonard went to where he was he came up on the other side yelling 'Bazinga'. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting as I had tears running down my face. Ted was laughing just as hard as I was until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ted said while laughing.

"Alright." I said between laughs.

Ted then got up as he walked over to the door. After he opened the door I could hear him talking to someone. Recognizing the voice I looked over at the door.

"Is Abby here?" I hear a familiar female voice say.

"In here!" I called as I calmed down from laughing.

Stepping aside, Ted let Charity walk in before he closed the door. Charity then sat of the edge of my bed as I shut the TV off before turning to look at her. Noticing that she looked a bit confused, I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well..." She trailed off looking down and playing with her fingers. "...I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Cody?"

"How so?" I raised my brow confused and curious.

"I just saw him in the hall and he didn't seem to want to be bothered by me...it's like he is getting more distant." She frowns at the thought.

"Oh honey..." I pull her in a hug. "...I'm sure it is nothing." I say after pulling away. "I can talk to him if you want?" Her face lights up.

"Would you?" She smiles as I nod.

"Of course." I smile. "I have not seen him since last night, so I will go find him now." I slide off the bed.

"He went for a jog." She mentions as I get my bag.

"When did he leave?" I ask looking art the clock.

"About 10 minutes ago." She says after looking at the clock herself.

"He should be back. I'll go have a 'talk' with him." I laugh a bit adding quotes around talk.

"Be nice." Ted teases.

"I am always nice to him." I grin as Ted shakes his head.

"Sure you are." Ted sarcastically responds.

"Yeah yeah." I wave him off. "I'll be back." I chuckle as I open the door and head to Cody's room

Getting to Cody's room, I knock on the door. Waiting for him to answer he does after a minute or so.

"Geez Codes!" I cover my eyes. "Put some clothes on!" I say since he was only in a towel.

"Well I just got out of the shower." Cody grins. "Looks like you are right on time." He chuckles.

"You wish!" I whack his arm. He steps out of the way allowing me to come in. He goes to his things before going to the bathroom. He comes out wearing only his jeans as he sits on the bed next to me.

"So...whatcha need?" Cody asks as he leans closer.

"First..." I say pushing him away. "...my space." I roll my eyes jokingly at him causing him to chuckle.

"Fine." Cody jokingly groans.

"Now...what is up with you?" I cut right to the chase.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"You and Charity?" I asked looking at him.

I could tell that hit him just by the look on his face. Waiting for an answer, I was growing more impatient the longer he hesitated.

"Well Codes...I'm waiting." I pressed wanting and answer.

**Cody POV**

"Well Codes...I'm waiting." She presses wanting an answer.

"Well..." I begin to say looking down at my lap. I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Last night after the club, I was going to go ask her out and..."

"And what?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me. I let out a sigh and look up at her.

"I saw her and Zack kissing in her doorway."

"Whoa!" She says, her eyes growing wide. "Really?"

"Yeah... I thought she liked me. I guess I was wrong. I mean if she's with Zack..." I trail off.

"Aww Codes..." She says putting a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "Before we jump to conclusions, let's find out her side of things."

"How?" I ask.

"How about I invite her and I to just go out and ask her about it."

I feel a smile start to form. "Great! Then you can tell me what's all happening between them."

"Exactly." She grins. She stands up from the bed and starts walking over towards the door. "No worry Codes. I'll find out for you."

"Thank you." I smile. "See you after."

"Yeah. Later!" And with that she was gone.

**Mike POV**

Watching as Abby stormed off after yelling at me, I was in total shock. I could not believe she yelled at me like that. The again, that is one of the reason I am attracted to her. Her, I am to tough for you attitude matches her personality perfectly. Everything about her is perfect. Her hair, eyes, lips, smile, laugh, and her body. Oh man that body is to die for. I will be dammed if I am going to let another man even get a chance with that. Deciding to let her cool off, I made my way back to my hotel room.

**Abby POV**

Walking out of Cody's room, I made my way back to mine and Ted's room. As I was walking I could not shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Stopping in the middle of the hall, I turned and looked all around. Seeing no one, I shrugged and continued on my way.

**Mike POV**

"Why the hell was she coming from his room smiling?" I said to myself as the anger boiled inside me seeing her walk out of Ted's room happy. 'I know they are friends, but they have been hanging out A LOT lately.' I thought to myself as jealously was taking over. Seeing her stop in the hall I ducked around the corner. After hearing a door close, I peeked around to see her gone. I ran my hand though my short hair as I was trying to think of a way to get her away from Ted and Cody so she could see that I was the one for her and not Ted.

**Abby POV**

Once I walked in the room, I saw Charity sitting on the bed watching TV. As I looked around, I saw no sign of Ted.

"Where's Ted?" I asked as I walked over to the table setting my key down.

"Oh, he went to the gym. Said he would be back in a few hours." Charity said as she turned to look at me.

"Him and that gym." I laughed as I sat on Ted's bed. "He should marry it." I laughed more making Charity laugh as well.

"There that much?" She laughed.

"Uh huh." I nodded. "So.." I spoke after a moment. "I talked to Cody and I think I know what is wrong." I looked up to see Charity looking curious.

"What is it?" She asked sounding anxious.

"Tell you what." I stood from the bed grabbing my phone. "How about we head out to this club I know, relax, have fun, and I can tell you about it then." I suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Charity nodded as she stood from the bed.

"We'll leave about 8. Gives up time to freshen up." I said as I whipped my hair off my shoulders jokingly.

"I'll see you then." Charity laughed as she walked to the door.

Once she was gone, I laid on the bed wondering what was really going on with her and Zack.

"Guess I'll find out tonight." I shrugged to myself as I laid my head on the pillow. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping to get a few hours of rest before our long night of fun.

**Ted POV**

I was in the gym working out when I was approached by the last person I wanted to see. Trying to ignore him the best I could, he would not get the hint and leave. Dropping the weights on the floor that I had in my hand, I snapped my head in his direction.

"What do you want Mizanin?" I spat, not very pleased to see him after last night at the club.

"I am him to give you a warning." Mike hissed as he moved closer looking pissed. "You better stay the hell away from her or you will not like what happens." He barked as he poked my chest.

Swatting his hand away, I got in his face. "Who the hell are you talking about!" I spat.

"You know who!" He retorted now mere inches from my face. "Abby!" He yelled after I said nothing.

"What does she have to do with this?" I growled after hearing him say her name.

"She is meant to be with me and I'll be dammed if I am going to let you ruin that!" He yelled in my face as he got more angry.

"She is a big girl and can make her own choices, something you never let her do!" I shrugged trying to control the anger that was building inside me. "Also, I don't think she has forgiven you for cheating on her too!" I added, making his face twist with rage.

"Her and I moved past that and it was none of your damn business!" Mike was now getting closer to the edge of snapping.

"Woah! What is going on?" I heard the voice or a friend.

"Nothing John. Mike was just leaving." I smirked as Mike backed away.

"This is not over." Mike pointed his finger at me as he backed away.

Turning my attention back to my workout, I could not help get what he was talking about out of my head. Abby and I were just friends, even though I wished we were more. He took her from me once and I'll be dammed if he is going to do it again. She is to good of a friend for me to lose again over him. I am better for her and I will prove that to Mike once and for all.

**Charity POV**

After leaving Abby and Ted's room,I headed back to my room and relax until I needed to get ready. I got into the elevator and rode back up to my floor and unlocked my door. Since I had about 3 hours until I needed to start getting ready, I was going to just go relax when I receive a text message. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at it smiling.

_Hey! Where are you?_

I sit on the edge of my bed and reply.

_My room. lol Why?_

I wait a few moments until I get a reply.

_In the mood for some comic books? :P_

Now that he mentions it, it would be nice to read some comics again.

_Of Course! :P A Deadpool or Iron Man comic would be nice._

I set the phone down and stare at the ceiling until I receive a reply from my friend.

_Come to room 235. _

Seeing as I had nothing better to for the next few hours, I shrugged and stood up. I grab my keycard and then I'm out the door.

Reaching room 235, I knock and then my friend answers the door. "Hey." Punk grins leaning against the door frame. "I have to shower and leave in a about half an hour for some media stuff but all my comic books are on the bed." He steps aside to let me in and closes the door.

"So now you're a WWE superstar and don't even say hi."

"Sorry." I chuckle. "There's been alot going on since I started."

"Have you talked to Bryan yet?"

"Um..." I start to say.

"I'll take that as a no." He chuckles.

I can't believe that since I joined the WWE I forgot to talk to my two oldest friends, Phil and Bryan! What was I thinking?

Way back when I was still training at OVW, Phil was there doing some stuff in OVW and got paired together. We got to talking about comic books and our love of wrestling and ended up becoming great friends. Later on, when Phil went to Ring of Honor, he told them about me and got me a spot on the show. He introduced me to Bryan Danielson known to the wrestling world as Daniel Bryan. The three of us traveled together for a while and they both taught me me stuff until I went on tour with Mexico. When I left for the tour, we made a pact to all make it into the WWE and yet here we are.

"You know Bryan will be excited to see you again." Punk grins.

"Well I can't wait to see him again too." I giggle. "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has...but we've been hearing things about you overseas."

"You have?"

He nods. "Yeah. Like being one of the top women performers in Mexico, Germany, and Japan."

"What can I say?" I smirk. "I learned from the best."

"Damn right you did!" He says making me laugh. He grabs his towel and tosses it over his shoulder. "Well take your pick." He motions to the small stack of comics. "I have to go shower."

"Thanks for the warning." I call to him as he walks into the bathroom. The door almost shut until he sticks his hand out to flip me off making me laugh. "Same old Phil." I chuckle to myself. I turn to look at the comics and find three that I really want to read. Two Avengers and one of my personal favorites, Deadpool. Picking them up and open the bathroom door a little and peek my head inside.

"Hey!" I call over the sound of the shower. He peeks his head out and raises an eyebrow at me. "Two Avengers and a Deadpool. Good luck with media."

He nods and disappears behind the curtain again before sticking his hand out of the curtain long enough to give me a thumbs up. I shut the door and head towards the door and leave back to my room.

**Cody POV**

After talking with Abby, I sat on my bed and just thought about everything. Suddenly I realized that I had just jumped to conclusions when seeing them kiss. I feel a little bad about just giving her the cold shoulder. She probably wonders what she did to deserve it. That's not very fair to her. Figuring I should apologize I get up from my bed and open the door. I walk over to her door and take a deep breath before knocking.

I stand there for a while with no answer. Sighing I was about to walk away when the door opens. She stands there with her brown hair half up with the loose waves falling over her shoulders. She's wearing a short sleeved The Flash t-shirt,shorts and glasses.

"Oh hey." She smiles. What is it about her that completely turns me on whenever I see her? Her smile and how beautiful she looks right now doesn't help matters that's for sure.

"Hey..." Man, where to start?

"So what brings you here, Cody?"

"I...I came to apologize."

Her face twists into a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For kinda blowing you off earlier and giving you the cold shoulder...That was really rude of me."

"Well...thank you." She says. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I bet you're wondering what the hell my problem was."

She smirks slightly as she leans against the door frame. "A little."

"Well you see..." Looking into her eyes I suddenly felt at a loss of words. "I...um...I had alot of things on my mind and...you kinda caught me off guard."

"Oh, I did?" she frowns. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to."

"It's fine! I just wanted to come and apologize for how I acted."

"Oh..." A lock of hair fell out over her face and she moved it before tucking it behind her ear. "Well thank you. That was really sweet of you."

I smile a little as we just stand there for a moment. "Well I uh...I should go." I say backing away.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then Cody." She says.

"Yeah...talk to you later." She waits until I'm by my door to shut hers and I go inside.

**Charity POV**

As I got back to my room from Punk's, I changed into my red Flash t-shirt and shorts and put my glasses back on before lying back on my bed with the Deadpool comic and started to read. I was about a quarter of the way through when there was a knock on my door. I furrow my brow in confusion as I look at the clock. It's not time for me to start getting ready yet...who could it be? I glance from the comic book in my hand, the door and back at the comic before sighing and setting it down. I slide off my bed and walk over to the door and look through the peephole. My eyebrows go up in surprise as I see Cody. He's about to leave when I open the door. He looks me over for a moment and I blush slightly at my appearance. I usually wear contacts and my glasses right before bed. "Oh hey." I smile.

"Hey..."

"So what brings you here, Cody?" I ask curiously.

"I...I came to apologize."

My face twists into a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For kinda blowing you off earlier and giving you the cold shoulder...That was really rude of me."

"Well...thank you." I say surprised. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I bet you're wondering what the hell my problem was."

I smirk slightly as I lean against the door frame. "A little."

"Well you see..." He looks into my eyes with his gorgeous blue eyes and I feel my heart skip a beat. "I...um...I had alot of things on my mind and...you kinda caught me off guard."

"Oh, I did?" I frown. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to."

"It's fine! I just wanted to come and apologize for how I acted."

"Oh..." A lock of hair fell out over my face and I move it before tucking it behind my ear. "Well thank you. That was really sweet of you."

He smiles as we just stand there for a moment. "Well I uh...I should go." He says backing away.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then Cody." I say.

"Yeah...talk to you later." I wait until he's by his door to shut mine.

_Wow_...I say to myself before flopping back on my bed and getting back to my comic.

**Ted POV**

Coming back from the gym, I made my way into the room. Not hearing anything, I looked around for Abby only to find her sleeping on the bed. She had on a pair of sweats and a tight fitting pink cami top. I loved when she wore pink. She looked so beautiful when she wore it. Her eyes were more blue and her hair more brown. Pink was the perfect color for her. She shift on her spot as he hair fell over her face. The cami hugged the curves of her body in all the right places.

Licking my lip I walked over to the bed, I moved her hair off her face as I leaned down pressing my lips to her soft pink lips. Running my hands through her hair, I rested my hand on the back of her head pulling her closer to me. She began to kiss back as I started to deepen the kiss. I have been waiting to do this for a long time and I am so happy I finally did it.

"Ted?" I heard faintly heard. "Is that you?"

Snapping out of daze, I frowned when I realized it was only a daydream. Looking at the floor, I noticed that I had knocked over the lamp by the bed with my bag while not paying attention.

"Yes Abz..it's me." I spoke after shaking the thoughts of the dream out of my head. Setting my bag down next to my bed, I fell back on it putting my hands behind my head as I stared at the ceiling.

**Abby POV**

Hearing something crash in the floor, I shifted in my spot. Opening my eyes, the bright light in the room made it hard for me to see. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see who was in the room.

"Ted?" I called, hoping it was him and not someone else. "Is that you?" I asked after a moment of silence. Rubbing the sleep put of my eyes it became a bit easier to see.

"Yes Abz..it's me." I heard the voice of Ted from over by the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, I stretched as I say up on the bed. Pulling my hair behind my shoulders, I turned to face Ted who was now lying on his bed.

"So...how was the gym?" I asked, sensing something happened.

"It was...alright." Ted sighed as he propped himself up with his elbows to look at me. Just by the way he said it, I knew something happened. Biting my lip, I debated on wither to ask him about it or not.

"What happened?" I sigh, knowing it was not going to be good. There was silence making me think Ted was not going to tell me. "You can tell me Ted." I assured him as I stood and walked over to his bed taking a seat next to him. Resting my hand on his shoulder, I laid down on the bed next to him. Rolling on my side, I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Ted..." I whispered as I poked him on the side making him laugh. This is how it always went. When one of us was down and would not talk, the other would always try to cheer the other one up by poking or tickling.

Grabbing my hand with is right, Ted held my hand to the bed. Turning his to face me, he flashed that smile that make me melt and my heart race. Seeing that smile on his face my everything seem so much better.

"Are you going to tell me?" I chuckled as I tried to pull my hand free.

"It's nothing." Ted chucked, trying to play off the situation even though I knew he was lying.

Raising my brow, I looked into his eyes trying to decode his feelings. Not finding anything I laid back on the bed letting out a sigh.

**Ted POV**

I really wanted to tell Abby what happened, but I wanted to deal with this on my own without worrying her. I could tell she was trying to figure out what was wrong just by how she was looking at me. After hearing her sigh, I hate myself for making her upset. Rolling on my right side, I looked down at her. Her lips formed a frown and her eyes sad and confused. I hate when she looked like that and knowing I was the reason, I could not handle it. Using my right elbow for support, I brought my left hand around and started poking at her side earning a slight giggle from her.

"Ted.." She warned in a playful giggle as he narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes?" I grinned as I looked at the smile forming on her beautiful face. I began to move my fingers over her sides making her shift in her spot.

"..stop.." She swatted my hand away laughing.

"There's that smile." I looked down at her admiring the glint of happiness in her eyes.

I loved when she laughed. Her laugh made my heart skip a beat every time I heard along with her smile. Her smile...that made me go weak at the knees ans lose all the senses in my body. Everything about her made me weak with desire, wanting her more and more with every look I got of her. Wanting to hear that amazing laugh of hers I began to tickle her more and more until it came out.

**Abby POV**

As Ted was tickling me I could not help but push the feelings aside and laugh. He always knew how to make me laugh and that was one of the things I admired about him. Laying on the bed as he was hovering over me, I looked in his gorgeous blue eyes. Boy did I loved those eyes. They made my heart melt every time I looked into them. As it got harder to breath the more I laughed, I reluctantly pushed Ted away.

"...can't...breath..." I said between laughs, trying to catch my breath.

"That's the point." Ted grinned as he kept tickling me.

"...Ted..." I tried to get out. "...I have...to get...ready.." I manged to say.

Ted then stopped tickling and put his hands on either side of me on the bed so he was hovering over me. Looking up at him, he raised a brow looking at me curiously.

"Oh...where you going?" He asked as he moved over next to me.

"With Charity." I sat up on the bed, running my hands through my hair.

"What you going to do?" Ted asked again trying to get it out of me.

Standing from the bed, I walked over to my bags searching for something to wear. "Just out." I shrugged as I smirked. "A girls night." I took out my Fuchsia Seamless Perfect Fit Ribbed Tank Top and draping it over my arm. Next I pulled out my Denim Black Shiny Boa Skinny Jeans placing them over my shirt. "I'll tell you when I get back." I grinned as I walked into the bathroom. Stripping out of my sweats and cami, I slid on on my jeans before pulling my tank top over my head. Applying some eye shadow to my eyes, I put on some strawberry lollipop lip gloss. Spraying myself with my strawberry and champagne body spray, I began to curl my hair. Letting the curls fall over my shoulder, I picked up my clothes before heading back out to the room. Placing them with my bag, I took out my pink heels and jewelry. After getting all that on, I turned to Ted who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" I asked after a moment.

"You...look...wow..." Ted stuttered as his eyes traveled over my body.

"Ted..." I blushed at the look he was giving me. "..are you jealous?" I grinned as I walked over to my bed and sitting down to slide on my heels.

"No." Ted defended quickly.

"Riiight." I chuckled to myself. Standing from the bed, I grabbed my bag and key card. "I'm going to go get Charity...I'll be back later." I said as I walked to the door. "Oh...don't wait up." I added as I opened the door, heading for Charity's room.

**Ted POV**

Seeing Abby come out of the bathroom, I could not help but to stare at her. Those jeans shaped her hips and legs in every right way. Her tight fuchsia top hugged her waistline perfectly giving her extra support making her cleavage really stand out. Licking my dry lips, I watched as she put on her makeup. How I wished she dressed up that was for me. I would be the happiest, yet most lucky man alive. As she turned around, I did not realize I was still staring until she spoke.

"Well?" Abby asked after a moment. I let my eyes travel all over that curvy, petite body of hers not wanting to look away.

"You...look...wow..." I stuttered as my eyes traveled over her body still.

"Ted..." She said and I could tell she was blushing. "..are you jealous?" I heard her say as she walked over to her bed and sitting down to sliding on her heels.

"No." I defended a bit to quickly. Crap! She is going to know that I really am. I mean, I only want her to look that good when I'm with her.

"Riiight." I hear her chuckle. Standing from the bed, she grabbed her bag and key card. "I'm going to go get Charity...I'll be back later." Abby said as she walked to the door. "Oh...don't wait up." Abby added as she opened the door, heading for Charity's room.

After she left, her image stayed with me for sometime. Picturing her curls falling over her shoulder with how beautifully she had her makeup done, even though she was gorgeous without it, make me want her even more. Remembering how her top showed off all those amazing curves on her body, I bit my lip. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I knew I had to do something to pass the time until she came back. Standing from the bed, I got my key and phone before leaving the room to find something to pass the time.

**Charity POV**

I'm in the middle of my comic when the timer I set on my phone goes off. I pick it up to stop it and set the comic aside before swinging my legs over the side and sitting up. Time to get ready. I yawn and stretch out before I stand up and walk over to my bags to find something. I find this nice top and my black pants and pull whatever else I need and lay them out on the bed. I strip down to my underwear and change. I grab my little black clutch to put my phone, money and keycard. I fix my hair and makeup right as there's a knock on the door. "Just a second!" I call. I walk over to the door and smile seeing Abby through the peephole and open it. "Hey!" I greet.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I nod and grab my bag before following her out to the elevator.

**Cody POV**

I lie there on my bed looking up at the ceiling. There's a knock on the door and I look over at it before sitting up. I stand up and walk over to the door and look through the little peephole. Surprisingly it's Charity and I open the door. "Hey..." I say.

She looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes filled with worry. "Hi Cody...may I come in?"

I nod and step aside to let her in. She crosses the room and sits down on the bed while I shut the door. I turn to her and just look at her. "Um...is everything okay?"

"No..." she sniffs. "Zack is such a jerk."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and drop down onto the bed next to her. "Why is he a jerk?"

"Well..."She starts taking a breath. "When we came back to the club last night, Zack was drunk and wouldn't keep his hands off me..."

"I see..." I reply glumly.

"But I kept telling him no since I only like him as a friend and...and..." She leans against my shoulder sobbing. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back.

"And what?" I ask. I breath in the scent of her perfume. Man she smelled amazing.

"And..." She says. "He kissed me! I told him not to but he did it anyways!" She bursts into tears again and buries her face in my shoulder.

"I thought you'd be happy about the kiss..." I say softly. "I mean you seem to like him after all..."

Pulling away she looks at me. Her makeup is running a little down her cheeks and her eyes sparkle. "I don't like Zack like that." She sniffs. "I like somebody else."

My heart starts to race a little. "Really?" I just now noticed how close we're sitting.

"Mhm..." She nods. She looks at her hand that is on my chest and moves it up a little and looks back into my eyes.

"W-who do you...uh..." I start saying. I swallow and pretend to clear my throat. "I mean...so who DO you like?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks with a small smile before I feel her lips on mine. It takes a moment before I reciprocate the action and pull her closer. Her hands trail from my chest to the back of my neck and she plays with my hair. I place my hand on her waist while I deepen the kiss and lean her back onto my bed. I'm in absolute bliss as she kisses me back. Pulling away from her for a moment she looks at me the desire in her eyes is unmistakable. "You are so beautiful..." I whisper to her. She bites her lip a little and blushes which just makes me want her anymore. I press my lips against hers once more and work my way to her neck making a moan escape. I start kissing down the length of her neck to her collarbone. I feel her fingers run through my hair and kiss the opening of her shirt on her breasts. It takes a few moments but I unbutton her top and open it to reveal her toned abdomen and bra. My heart is beating really fast and I pull away just to admire the site.

"Like what you see Cody?" She giggles.

"Oooh yeah..." I nod before smirking. "Turn over."

She turns over and I undo the bra before I turn her back over. I gently move my hands up her arms to her straps and start to slide them down her arm and hook the sides to take it off. I take it off and toss it over to the side watching to make sure where it goes and am about to look back at her...when there's a knock at the door. Snapping out of my daze I look over at the door and frown. Just another daydream. I look down and curse under my breath at the erection I have. I really have to stop daydreaming about her. I slowly sit up and swing my legs over to the side and get up before walking over to the door. I look out the peephole half hoping it was Charity like in my daydream but it's not. It's Ted.

"Hey Ted." I greet my friend casually. "What's up?"

"You busy?"

I look down for a moment and sigh. "Nope." I say before looking at him. "Why?"

"Wanna go hang out?" He asks me wearily. "I need to get out of the hotel for a little while." Sensing something is off I feel the need to ask.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just come on. I'll tell you on the way."

I nod and grab my keycard and put my shoes back on before leaving my room.

**Charity POV**

We pull into the parking lot of this place called 'The Flirt Lounge' which is a building a little bigger than the club we were at last night.

"Well here we are!" Abby says brightly pulling into a space and shutting off the ignition. "Ready?"

I nod and we get out of the car and start walking towards the doors. We walk inside and it's mostly dark with black lights making the designs on the walls and floor glow florescent colors.

"Um Abby?"

"Yeah?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." She grins. We walk up to this guy standing next to this door and we pay before getting motioned inside. We step inside and there are a bunch of booths with little stages and a huge T-shaped stage in the back. "Wow..." I breath. On the little stages there's a few hot half naked muscle guys dancing with drunken women throwing dollar bills at their feet while other guys walk around with platters selling drinks. Abby grabs my wrist and pulls me along with her. "Come on!" she grins.

We slide into this little booth with this sexy guy dancing on the mini stage in front of us. He's maybe around our age and completely built. Think John Morrison with Cody's short hair, all oiled up and wearing tight jeans that really show off his package. I accidentally caught myself looking at it and quickly look away blushing.

"Mmm." Abby smirks looking at the guy. "Now that is nice!"

"Yeah..." I look away as a shirtless guy with blonde hair walks over.

"Hello ladies." He smiles. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take daiquiri." Abby says. The guy nods and looks over at me.

"And for you?"

"I don't drink." I reply.

"That's okay. We have coke. Would you like a coke?"

"Sure." I smile. "Thank you."

He winks at us and walks away and Abby nudges me. "I saw that." She teases.

"Saw what?"

"I saw how he winked at you."

"He's paid to be nice to us." I chuckle. "They flirt to get better tips."

Laughing she shakes her head. "I think he's got the hots for you."

"Whatever you say."

The guy comes back with our drinks and hands it to us. He smiles at me again and says he'll be back to check on us in a little bit.

"Wait!" Abby says as he starts to walk away. He turns around to face her.

"Yes?"

She digs out a twenty and holds it up. "Can I change this into ones?"

"Of course!" He says taking the bill from her. She nudges me and I hand him a twenty as well.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He smiles.

We watch the dancer for a little while until the hot waiter comes back with two stacks of ones. "Here you go ladies." He smiles. He hands us each a stack and smiles at me. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"Oh we will." Abby says. He walks away and she tosses some ones at the dancer. "So..." She says. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what's up with you and Zack?"

I was just taking a sip of my drink when she asks and almost spit it out. "What?"

"Sorry...I just mean that you two have spent a lot of time together lately. Is there something going on between you two?"

I look down at my drink for a moment. "No." I shrug. "Well...not really."

"Not really?"

"Well last night after the club, I drove Zack home since he was wasted. I helped him to his room and he walked back to my door and knocked. I answered it and he kissed me in the doorway."

"Really?" She asks wide eyed. "Did you kiss him back?"

I blush a little. "No...I was caught off guard and didn't know what to do and just stood there."

"Is that it? He just kissed you when he was drunk?"

"Yeah. Then he passed out right in the doorway. I didn't want to just leave him there or anything so I helped him into my room and laid him out on the couch to sleep it off. Then this morning we went out to breakfast so he could get something warm in his stomach. He asked what happened that night I told him and he was embarrassed for how he acted."

"Aww poor Zack." Abby says. "So he apologized?"

"Yeah he did. He was really sweet about it and even offered to take me out to dinner tomorrow night to make up for it." I chuckle. She drains her drink and signals for our waiter before turning to me.

"Okay so you and Zack aren't dating?"

"No. The dinner is supposed to be a date but since I go by the 5 date rule, we wouldn't be officially dating until the 4th date."

"What about the 5th date?"

I blush slightly. "After the 5th date, if we so wish, we can sleep together. But only after a full length fifth date. No cutting the date short to do it nor doing anything physical before the 5th date is over."

"Wow..." She says. The guy hands her another drink before slinking away.

"Let me guess. It's dumb." I frown.

"Not at all. That's actually not a bad idea."

"Thanks." I smile taking a sip of my drink. We sit back a little and enjoy the dancer until she calls over our waiter and motions him over. She whispers something in his ear and he nods and smiles at me before leaving once again.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see." She grins. She turns her attention back to the dancer and I just look at her. What is she up to?

**Ted**

As Cody and I made our way to my car, I could tel something was up. I kinda had an idea what it was, but figured he wold tell me when he was ready. Reaching the car, I unlocked the doors as we got in. Breathing in the scent from the car, it smelt just like Abby. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled her intoxicating scent. Licking my lips as I pictured her in my head, she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She was kneeling on the bed staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers with her curly brunette hair falling over her shoulders. Licking her lips, she motioned me over with her finger. Slowly walking over to her, I licked my lips as I took in all those amazingly, perfectly toned curves. Resting my hands o her hips, she grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling mere inches from her. Brushing her lips against mine, I gripped her hips more tightly.

"Ted." She whispered as I took in the scent of her cherry perfume.

"Ted!" I heard again, only it was not Abby. "Ted!" I shook my head coming out of my daze. Looking to my right, I saw Cody staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Again?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I muttered as I put the key in the ignition. "Not like you don't have them about Charity." I stated as I began to back out of the spot. Making it to the road, I began to drive off finding something to get our minds off the girls for the night.

"At least I don't have them in public." Cody teased.

"The gym?" I brought up making Cody go silent. "That's what I thought." I turned my attention to the road.

Pulling into the parking lot of 'The Blue Moon' bar and lounge, Cody looked at me.

"Are you serious dude?" He sounded shocked I would take him to a place like this.

"Yes, yes I am." I smirked as I parked the car. Turning off the ignition, we got out and began to walk to the doors. "Something to keep our minds clear." I opened the door allowing Cody to walk in. following him up we saw a husky man in is late thirties at the second door.

"Hello gentleman." He greeted warm, but toughly. "Come for some fun?" He winked with a deep chuckle.

"Yes we have." I grinned, patting Cody on the back who seemed a but tense. "Loosen up." I whispered to him.

"It'll be twenty each." He stated. Taking out our wallets me paid the man.

"Thank you and enjoy your time here at 'The Blue Moon'." He opened the doors allowing us in.

Upon walking in, there was upbeat music playing with girls dancing on tables that had poles on them. Some of the girls were dancing on the stage as all the men crowed around throwing their money at them. Glancing at Cody, I saw his eyes wide as his jaw was dropped. Pulling him over to a nearby booth we sat down.

"What can I get you boys?" A petite girl, about mid twenties with long flowing blonde hair and greens eyes greeted us.

"Beer." Cody said.

"Same." I nodded as she ran her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Coming right up." She smiled showing her pearly white teeth. "I am Candy and I'll be your waitress for the evening." She introduced. "Anastasia will be right over for your viewing pleasure." She winked before walking off. Watching her walk away, I seen her talking to a girl with brown hair just below her shoulders. Looking back over at us, she smiled as she waved flirtatiously. I was about to say something to Cody when we were met by our dancer.

"Hello boys." She seductively said as she ran her fingers down my cheek. Looking at her, I could not help to see nothing but Abby. That brown hair flowing over her shoulder, those dark blue eyes looking at me. Biting my lip, I looked over at Cody as he was looking at her. Climbing on the table, she leaned down and ran her fingers down Cody's cheek as she stood with her back against the pole. She was in a black mini skirt, so short I could see her thong from where I sitting. Her white button down shirt was tight with a blue plaid tie around her neck. Watching her grin her body up and down the pole all I saw was Abby. Grabbing my beer, I took a long sip as I slipped some money into her thong. Slowly tugged down her skirt, she ran her hands up and down her thighs as her blue lace thong fit her body in all the right places. Signaling for another beer, I also ordered us a round of shots. Downing the last of my beer, I kept sticking money in her thong and her blue and black lace bra.

**Abby**

Sipping on my daiquiri I came up with the perfect idea. Watching as our waiter kept eying Charity, I called him back over to the table. Walking back over he looked between us, winking at Charity again. Running my nails up his well toned abs, I slid my arm around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"Think we can get a...private dance?" I whispered into his ear as I ran my nails through his short dirty blonde hair.

"Sure thing." He whispered as his breath was hot on my neck. Sliding my hands from his head, I ran the back down his chest. As he turned to walk away, I slapped his firm ass causing him to turn and smirk at me.

"What was that about?" Charity asks curiously.

"You'll see." I grins. I then turn my attention back to the dancer smirking to myself.

Reaching up, I stuffed dollar after dollar into the thong of our well toned and built dancer. Finishing off my daiquiri, I took my second that our waiter had brought over.

"Excuse me miss." We both looked up to see a well built man in a police uniform. Looking at Charity I could tell she was a bit nervous. "You look a little young to be in here." He moved his sunglasses down his nose as he looked her over.

"I assure you that I am." Charity nervously said as she looked for her ID.

"I am going to have to ask you to come with me." He took her arm helping her out of the booth we were sitting in. She looked at me with nervous eyes as the officer lead her to a room in the back of the club. Smirking, I turned my attention back to the dancer on the table as I began stuffing more money in his thong lightly dragging my nails down his tight thighs.

After my third daiquiri, I looked around the club. Watching as a well built man, about late twenties with short dirty blonde hair and blues eyes approached me. Looking into his eyes I got lost and all I could see was Ted. His abs were perfectly shaped and his arms were tight with muscle. Biting my lip, I looked him over trying to get Ted out of my mind, which was hard since they looked so much alike. Grabbing my hand, he guided me out of the booth. He began to walk toward the back of the club as I followed biting my lip the whole time. Walking into a dimly lit room, he walked me over to a chair in the middle of the room. Reaching up, I ran my nails down his chest as I traced those amazing abs. Smirking, he slowly backed away into a separate part of the room.

_Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in... _

As the song 'Hot In Herre' by Nelly played, the lights in the room changed from red, to white then back to red. The dancer that led me to the room walked out in a fireman uniform as I bit my lip trying to contain all the thoughts running though my head.

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) _

He stood in front of me as he slowly began to slid his jacket off showing his tight, muscular arms.

_Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons _

Moving closer, he moved his legs so they were o either side of me. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, I ran my hands up his chest sliding the straps off his shoulders.

No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
_I need you to get up up on the dance floor__  
__Give that man what he askin for__  
__Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you__  
__And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

Lifting his shirt up, he showed off those toned abs of his. Moving his hips back and forth, he tossed his shirt to the side. Biting my lips, I reached out grabbing his hips as I ran my fingers all over his smooth skin.

_Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

Kicking off his boots he slowly slid down the pants he had on to reveal a nice small black thong. My eyes went wide as I looked down at the largeness of his crotch. As the song went on, he danced all around me as I ran my hands all over his body slipping bills into his thing as he kept grinding against me.

Soon the song ended and I frowned at him having to put on all his clothes. The more I looked at him, the more Ted kept coming in my mind and thoughts. The hair, short and brown with hints of blonde in it, those crystal blue eyes, well toned abs, muscular arms. Everything about him made me think of Ted. Biting my lip, I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"That was hot." I commended him as I stood from the chair. "Loved every minute of it." I whispered in his ear as I slid him a nice tip. Slapping his ass, I made my way back out to the club before going to the booth. Not finding Charity back yet, I figured she was still having her show. Sipping my fresh daiquiri that was waiting, I felt my phone off. Looking at the ID I saw it was Ted.

"Hello?" I said over the music.

"Abbbzzz." Ted said sounding totally drunk.

"Ted.." I sighed as I shook my head. "What did you do?"

"Noooothing." Ted tried to cover up what he was doing.

"Sounds like something. Where are you?" I asked as I looked to see Charity walking back to the table. She sat down with a smile as she sipped on her fresh Coke that was waiting for her as well.

"With Cody." Ted slurred more.

"Oh boy." I mutter bringing my hand to my face.

"Abz.." Ted said and I could tell he was smiling. "I love you." What he said shocked me as my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. Did he really just say that or was it the alcohol talking? Shaking my head, I found the words to speak.

"Charity and I are going to come get you. Where are you?" I nodded my head to Charity as I got my clutch.

"We're at 'The Blue Mooooon'." Ted said as he drug out moon.

"We're on our way." I shook my head. Putting my phone in my clutch, I took out my keys handing them to Charity.

"Mind driving? I don't think I should." I asked as we reached the car.

"Not a problem." She nodded as she took the keys.

Unlocking the car, we got in as she fixed the seat. Starting the car, she backed out of the spot and we headed off to get the boys. The whole ride there, those tress words kept playing over and over in my head. 'I love you'. I have waited forever for him to say those words to me, but I did not want to to be like this. Half of me hoped it was true, but my head kept telling me it was the alcohol. Chewing my lip, I sighed as I stared out the window as we drove off to get them.

**Cody POV**

We pull into the parking lot of 'The Blue Moon' bar and lounge, and I look over at Ted. "Are you serious dude?" I'm shocked that he would take me to a stripclub.

"Yes, yes I am." He smirks as he parks the car. He turns off the ignition and we get out and began to walk to the doors.

"Something to keep our minds clear." He says opening the door. I walk in with Ted in tow up to a guy about Big Show's size by the next door.

"Hello gentleman." He greets us. "Come for some fun?" He winks at us chuckling making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yes we have." Ted grins, patting me "Loosen up." He whispers to me.

"It'll be twenty each." The guy states. We both take out our wallets and pay the man.

"Thank you and enjoy your time here at 'The Blue Moon'." He says opening the doors. As we walk in, there's some techno like music playing while girls dance on tables that had poles on them. Some of the girls were dancing on the stage as all the men crowed around throwing their money at them. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I just stand there in awe of the place so Ted pulls me with him over to a nearby booth were we sit down.

"What can I get you boys?" A girl around my age with long blonde hair and green eyes asks us.

"Beer." I answer.

"Same." Ted nods. She runs her hands through her long blonde hair.

"Coming right up." She smiles. "By the way, my name is Candy and I'll be your waitress for the evening." She grins. "Anastasia will be right over for your viewing pleasure." She winks before walking off. I watch her walk away, only to see her stop to talk to a girl with brown hair just below her shoulders. Looking back over at us, she smiles as she waves flirtatiously. Ted looks like he's about to say something to me but stops when we're met by our dancer.

"Hello boys." She drawls as she runs her fingers down Ted's cheek. I this time, I can't help but notice how much she looks like somebody I know...brown hair flowing over her shoulder, and dark blue eyes...minus the blue eyes part, she kinda looked like Charity. I move in my seat a little as I shift a little starting to get turned on by the thought of Charity wearing her outfit and dancing for me. She climbs up on the table and leans down and runs her fingers down my cheek making me swallow. She stands back up with her back against the pole. She's wearing a tight black mini skirt. It's so short that I see her light blue thong underneath. She also has a tight white button down shirt that shows off her curves with a blue plaid tie around her neck. I watch her grind her body up and down the pole and imagined Charity. Candy comes back with our beers and we grab them without taking our eyes off the dancer. I sit back and take a swig of my beer as I watch her move her hips in time to the music and start to slowly unbutton her shirt. Imagining Charity doing all this was enticing. Finally she gets it unbuttoned but teases us by leaving it on showing off her black lace bra underneath. She turns away from us and bends over before she slowly tugs her skirt down and runs her hands up and down her thighs. He now fully exposed blue thong makes me lick my lips. She hooks her thumbs in the sides and acts like she's going to pull the thong off but stops and shakes her head. Ted orders another beer and a round of shots as she turns back around. She fingers the tie around her neck before pulling it down to loosen it. She takes it off and smiles before tossing it over on my lap. I rise my bottle to my lips again and take a long drinks while Ted keeps sticking money in her thong and bra.

**Charity POV**

We watched our dancer while Abby finished off her daiquiri.

"Excuse me miss." We both looked up to see a built man in a police uniform. He looks down at me making me feel nervous. "You look a little young to be in here." He says moving his mirrored sunglasses down his nose as he looks me over.

"I assure you that I am." I reply nervously. I open up my clutch for my ID.

"I am going to have to ask you to come with me." He takes my arm helping me out of the booth we were sitting in. I look over at Abby with a nervous glance as the officer leads me to a small room in the back of the club. Inside the room, There's a little couch, lights and a little stage in front of the couch. "Please sit." He says motioning to the couch. I do as I'm told and sit down. He sits on the edge of the little stage before me and takes off his sunglasses before putting in the chest pocket of his shirt. I'm amazed at how much he looks like Cody!

I bite my lip a little as I start thinking about what Cody would look like in a police uniform. To be honest, just the though kinda turned me. I shake my head slightly to clear the thoughts as he crosses his arms. He looks me over and smiles. "Everything okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

He nods and the lights dim and music starts to play. I look around confused and look back at the stage but he's gone. I start to worry a little when I feel somebody's breath on my neck. "Relax." I hear the guy's voice in my ear. "Enjoy the show."

_It's The Cataracs_

The Cody look-alike reappears in front off me and he kicks off his shoes and started dancing. First to come off are his socks.

_Yo, it's that dancefloor – 808_

_She hit me like a 808_

_Have you all night, vodka straight_

_Bottles up, you and me_

He got closer and stands over me so that he had each leg on either side of my knees.

_Me and you, on a trip_

_All night flight, girl let's dip_

_Lickin' my lips I'm in the zone_

_And I can't really say what I'm sippin' on_

He slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time.

_You taste good to me_

_Girls like you make history_

_Sure does sound like a hit to me_

_Now che-e-e-ck out this beat_

After unbuttoning the shirt, he left it on showing off his well toned

abs. I gasp a little and bite my lip.

_Now, you got it_

_You got it goin' on, goin' on_

_And on and on and on and on_

_Boy you get me high_

He takes off his hat and puts it on my head smiling and all I see is Cody. Same short dark brown hair, blue eyes...

_Won't you take me for a ride_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_I'm your Bonnie, you're my Clyde_

"Everything okay?" He whispers.

"Mhm..." I nod. "Couldn't be better." He chuckles lightly and stands back up.

_I'll be your "Ride or Die"_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

Dancing, he starts to undo his pants. He takes a step toward me moving his hips while he undoes his belt.

_Your daddy must have been a drug dealer_

_Why? - Cause you dope_

_You the Bonnie to my Clyde, Juliet and Romeo_

"Go ahead." He grins motioning to his pants.

Biting my lip I place my hands on either side of his pants and grab on.

_Your daddy must have been a drug dealer_

_Why? - I don't know, I'm just saying anything_

_To get me up inside your throat_

_Is it workin'? I'm just playin'_

_Man this bottle got me sayin' things_

_I don't ever wanna lose, lose ya right now_

Blushing I give them a little tug and fall to the ground to reveal his black boxer briefs with a gray waistband.

_Now, you got it_

_You got it goin' on, goin' on_

_And on and on and on and on_

_Boy you get me high_

_Won't you take me for a ride_

Now maybe it's just me but a man in boxer briefs is sexy. He starts dancing over me in just his underwear and I slide my hands up his abs.

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_I'm your Bonnie, you're my Clyde_

_I'll be your "Ride or Die"_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

_Tell me where you wanna go_

I swallow a little bit and blush. To be honest I was getting a little turned on by this.

_T-t-t-to the top of the world!_

_Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go,Tell me where you wanna go..._

Smiling, he removes his shirt and deciding to go with it, I slide my hands up his arms, and Oh My God. This man built like a rock.

_Where, you wanna, where you wanna go? Where, you wanna, where you wanna go? Where, you wanna, where you wanna go? Where, you wanna, where you wanna go?_

_T-t-t-to the top of the world_

_It's The Cataracs_

After the song ended, so did the strip tease.

"Wow." I blush. That was hot."

He smiles at me as he walks over. "Thanks. I hope I didn't freak you out too much earlier when I brought you in here."

"Just a little." I chuckle. "I mean I was really confused for a little while." I take off his hat and hold it out to him but he shakes his head. "Keep it." He smiles. "It'll be a souvenir." He winks at me and I blush some more and stand up.

"Well...thanks." He leads me over to the door telling me goodbye and I walk out into the club to our table and sat down with a huge smile on my face. Abby is already there on the phone. Figuring it's probably Cody checking in on his girlfriend I sit down quietly, placing the hat on the seat next to me and sip my Coke in front of me.

"Charity and I are going to come get you. Where are you?" I hear her say before she nods to me as she grabs her clutch. "We're on our way."

Shaking her head she puts her phone in her clutch, she takes out keys before handing them to me.

"Mind driving? I don't think I should." she asks as we reach the car.

Nodding I take the keys from her. "Not a problem."

I pull up to this place called 'The Blue Moon' and park. "I'll be right back." She says climbing out of the car. I wait there for a while until she reemerges with the guys. Ted is drunker than a skunk as his arm is around both Cody and Abby who are half carrying half dragging him to the car. Cody is stumbling a little since he looks drunk also but not as bad as Ted.

"Door!" Abby says to me. I quickly hop out and walk over to passenger side and open the door before they place Ted across the seat. "Cody sit up front so I can keep an eye on Ted back here." She says climbing into the backseat with Ted. Cody looks at me surprised before Abby yells at him to get into the car. He does as he's told and sits up front with me. He looks at me as I start up the car.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Obviously she's driving, Codes." Abby says.

He blushes slightly and I back out of the parking spot and head back to the hotel.

Getting to the hotel Cody, Abby and I all get out of the car and they grab Ted. They help him out and help him into the hotel with one of his arms around Abby and Cody's necks. We make it to the elevator and I press their floor first since theirs is beneath mine and Cody's. "Cody, I've got him." Abby says as the doors slide open.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Smiling she nods. "Yeah. Besides Cody needs to get to sleep."

"I'm fine." He objects.

"Codes. I know you're not." She says staring at him before turning to me. "Charity, please make sure he gets to his room."

"Um...Alright." I nod. I hold the door for them until they're out and start down the hallway. "Night you two." She calls over her shoulder.

"Night!" I call back. I press the button to our floor and we ride up in silence until the doors open. We step out of the elevator towards our room and Cody finally speaks.

"So..." He says, his words slightly slurred. "Did you two have fun?"

"Mhm." I nod tightening my grip on the hat in my hand.

"That's good." He nods. We make it to his door and stop. We stand there for a moment while he fumbles with his key card to unlock his door.

"Need any help?" I ask.

"No, I'm good." He finally gets it and opens the door and starts to go in but stops. Worried that he wasn't okay I took a step forward. "Are you okay?"

He looks back over at me and frowns. "No. All night long you've teased me..." He slurs turning and walking towards me. I give him a confused look.

"I'm sorry?"

"Charity...I've wanted to do this all night." Before I could ask him what that was he pressed his lips against mine. His eyes are closed but mine are wide open in shock. What the hell was happening? Why was Abby's boyfriend kissing me?

I quickly push him back making him stumble a little.

"Um..." I say looking away from him. I slowly back up towards my door. "I should...go."

"Wait..." He starts saying before looking to the side of me.

"Hey..." I turn to see Punk standing there with a smirk on his face. "What's going on?" As he asks that his eyes shift from me, to Cody and then back to me.

"Nothing." I say flatly.

Cody looks at me for a moment before walking into his room.

"Don't say it." I say unlocking my door. I open the door and motion him inside before shutting the door behind us.

**Abby POV**

As we pulled up to this place called 'The Blue Moon' and park. "I'll be right back." I say climbing out of the car. Making sure I have my ID ready, I brush my hair off my shoulders as I walk up to a set of doors. After opening the doors, I was met by a husky man in is late thirties at the second door. I could not help but to get creeped out by the way he was looking at me with a smirk.

"Uh excuse me!" I snapped my fingers with attitude causing his gaze to travel to me eyes.

"How can I help you?" He slyly smirked as he licked his lips as his eyes moved to my chest.

"First of all, my eyes are up here." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm here to pick some people up." I made my way past him, opening the second set of doors.

"You have to-" I did not let him finish as I made my way into the club to see girls dancing all around with guys throwing money at them. Shaking my head I scanned the club for Ted and Cody finally spotting them at a far away booth. Seeing how drunk Ted actually was made me shake my head. Obviously what he said to me on the phone was not true. He was way to drunk to be thinking straight. I really wish he meant those words, but that would only be a dream of mine.

"Alright boys." I stated as I approached the table. "Time to go." I waved my hand for them to follow.

"Come on Abz." Ted slurred as he pulled me into the booth with him. "Just a bit longer." Ted pouted making it hard for me to be strong right now.

"No." I firmly said standing up. "Now!" I demanded pointing my finger to the spot in front of me.

"Aww." Ted pouted trying to get his way.

"Cody, help me with him." I instructed as I took Ted's hand pulling him out of the booth. Cody nodded and slid out from his side to help me with Ted. Getting Ted up, we put his arms over our shoulders as we made our way to the exit. We finally make it to the car with Cody stumbling a bit, but not as much as Ted.

"Door!" I call to Charity. She quickly hops out and walks over to passenger side and open the door before we place Ted across the seat. "Cody sit up front so I can keep an eye on Ted back here." I tell Cody as I climb into the backseat with Ted. Cody looks at Charity surprised before I yell at him to get into the car. He does as he's told and sits up front with her. Once we are all in Charity starts the car.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asks.

"Obviously she's driving, Codes." I say in a duh tone.

Making sure Ted was settled in his spot, I turned my attention out the window. I ran my hands though my hair in disbelief that Ted would let himself get this way. What was going on with him? Usually I know everything that is going on with him, but I could not figure this out. As I was staring out the window, I could hear Ted mumbling things to himself.

"You are so beautiful." He mumbled. "I love you." "Be mine." He kept going on. I shifted in my seat so I was facing him. He was looking dead at me with eyes that were hard to read. Turing my head back to the window I felt a hand on my knee. Dropping my head down, I saw Ted's hand on my knee slowly moving up my thigh. I bite my lip since I have been wanting this to happen forever, but my better judgment took over.

"Ted." I whispered as my breath hitched a bit.

"Hmm?" He looked up me with those amazing blue eyes that I love so much. He kept inching his hand up my leg farther as he began to lean in.

"What are you doing?" I moved his hand, placing it on the seat between us as I scooted back a bit.

"I have been wanting to do this for a long time." Ted whispered as he leaned in more.

"Ted.." I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him. "..you're drunk. Let's talking in the morning." I sighed as I turned toward the window. It was killing me on the inside that I turned him away. I have been waiting for as long as I can remember for him to show interest in me and when he does I turn him down. I knew he was drunk and I could not take advantage of him just from my own feelings. What if he really did not feel the same and it was just the alcohol talking? Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Ted was leaning against the window looking upset. I really hope I did not screw things up.

Getting to the hotel Cody, Charity and I all get out of the car while Cody and I grabbed Ted. We help him out and help him into the hotel with one of his arms around Cody and my neck. We make it to the elevator and Charity presses our floor first since ours is beneath hers and Cody's. "Cody, I've got him." I say as the doors slide open.

"Are you sure?" She asks. Smiling I nod. "Yeah. Besides Cody needs to get to sleep."

"I'm fine." He objects.

"Codes. I know you're not." I say staring at him before turning to Charity. "Charity, please make sure he gets to his room."

"Um...Alright." She nods. She holds the door for us until we're out and start down the hallway. "Night you two." I call over my shoulder.

"Night!" Charity calls back.

Slowly making my way down the hall with Ted on my shoulder, we finally reach the room. Man I never realized how heavy he was until now. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my key card before sliding it in the lock. Turning the handle, I then pushed the door open with my foot as I pulled Ted in the room. Ted kept his hand around my shoulder and his other on my waist as we walked into the room. I took his hand off my shoulder as I turned him to the bed. Instead of sitting on the bed, Ted put both his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. Before I could react his lips were on my neck as he lightly nipped at the skin. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my skin. His hands began to wander to the front of my jeans as he fumbled with the button. As much as I did not want to, I stopped him.

"Ted.." I said breathless even though I was in bliss. "..just get some sleep." I gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Come on Abz." Ted whined as he laid on his back starting to laugh.

"Ted, you're beyond drunk." I shook my head as I walked over to my bags. "Let's not do something you might regret." I bit my bottom lip.

"I won't" Ted mumbled causing me to snap my head in his direction.

"What?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Nothing." He mumbled as his eyes started to close. Shaking my head, I got clothes to change into before I headed to the bathroom. I walked in stripping out of my jeans and tank top as I slid my boy shorts and new tank top over my head. Running my fingers through my hair, I decided to keep it wavy for the night. Picking up my clothes, I walked out of the bathroom to see Ted passed out in his bed. Giggling to myself, I put my old clothes away before walking over to Ted's bed. I took his shoes off and placed them to the side before I put his feet on the bed. Looking down at him, I bit my lip as I pulled the blankets over his head. I wished that I had not stopped him when I did or we could be making love right now in that bed. Everything that happened tonight was everything that I wanted. I wanted him to tell me he loves me, I wanted his hands all over me, I wanted his lips on mine. All that is just a dream though because I know in the morning we will be nothing more that friends. Leaning down I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Night Teddy." I softly whispered before walking to my bed. I pulled the covers down as I climbed in bed. Laying my head on my pillow, I looked over at Ted thinking of what could be even thought it will never happen. Sighing I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Charity POV**

"Don't say it." I say unlocking my door. I open the door and motion him inside before shutting the door behind us.

"Say what?" Phil chuckles.

"You know." I say giving him a look.

"Oh you mean asking what's going on with you and lover boy?" He smirks.

"Phil!"

"What?" He laughs. "You're only here for about a week and already you have guys kissing you."

I shoot him a glare. "It's not funny!" I set my stuff on my bed and sit down. "He has a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Abby."

"His friend Abby?"

"Yeah." I reply glumly. "Now I feel bad." I lie back on my bed and up my arms behind my head.

"Why? Because you like him."

I quickly sit up and look at him. "No!" I quickly defend.

"Oh come on Char, I know you better than that." He chuckles.

"So why are you here at this time?" I sigh, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something? It's like 2 AM."

"You should know by now I rarely sleep." He points out. He plops down on the bed next to me and lies back. "Besides I came to see how you like the comic books and... to tell you that Bryan now knows your here." He smirks at me.

"Really?"

"Yep. He's really excited to see you and the three of us are supposed to meet up for brunch tomorrow to catch up."

"Alright. I can't wait to see Bryan again." I smile. "I missed making fun of our friendly neighborhood vegan." I grin at Phil making him laugh.

I stand back up and walk over to my back to grab my shorts and t-shirt for bed. "Well I'm exhausted." I say walking over to the bathroom. "See you tomorrow?"

"Actually I was going to just crash in here if you don't mind." He grins. He sticks his hand in the pocket of his shorts and pulls out two rolled up comic books. "I even brought reading material."

I shake my head. "Alright then. Knock yourself out. I'm going to change then heading to bed.

He scootches over to my pillows and lies back putting his feet on my bed.

"Shoes off my bed, Phil." I call over my shoulder as I walk into the bathroom. "You know the rules."

"Alright alright!" He says kicking his shoes off on the side of my bed. "Shoe nazi."

Laughing I flip him off and close the bathroom door.


End file.
